Mon regard t'observe , sans que tu le sache
by Koakiwa
Summary: Bokuto et Kuroo n'auraient jamais imaginés un jour être détruit part tant d'événements. Ils n'auraient jamais pensés , que toutes ses horreurs étaient crées part la même chose et pour la même chose. Ils auraient voulu vivre une histoire simple et douce , non pas emplie de terreur et de douleur. Bokuto commence doucement à ce rendre compte que tout est liée à lui. SemiUA. BokuAka.
1. Kenma ! Yachi !

**_Bonjour !_**

Eh oui , une nouvelle fiction. Alors que D+DEU n'est même pas terminé ( même pas à la moitié à vrai dire.) Mais cette fiction mes venue pendant une insomnie. Je poste donc ce "petit chapitre" ou plutôt prologue , en vous demandant si oui ou non elle mérite une suite et si vous surtout, en voulez une.

 **On se retrouve en bas pour une question très importante !**

Sur ce , bonne découverte angoissante !

* * *

~ H.Q ~

* * *

Kuroo et Bokuto étaient amis d'enfance depuis la maternel. Leurs mères étant amies avait fait que les deux garçons étaient devenus très rapidement proche, jusqu'à en devenir meilleur ami, et qu'ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus même après tant d'année. Les deux jeunes hommes partageaient tout , et Bokuto et Kuroo n'avaient rien à se cacher , c'était bien pour cette raison que l'argenté n'avait pas hésité un instant à faire son coming-out à son meilleur ami. Ce jour-là , Kuroo n'avait pas vraiment réagi , il lui avait demandé se qu'il voulait bouffer le soir , lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'en foutait royalement de l'orientation sexuel de son ami d'enfance. Ils avaient grandi ensemble , tout en ayant une bande d'amis plus ou moins farfelu. Et ils ne se quitteraient surement pas de si tôt.

Depuis peu , les deux garçons avaient emménagés tout deux dans un appartement , les rapprochant de leurs université. Kuroo bossait le soir , alors que Bokuto ne travaillait que le week-end avec des heures tardives. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas vraiment , ils allaient à la même université et passaient donc toute la semaine ensemble. Cependant , les deux garçons avaient été tout deux renvoyés depuis peu , pour une raison totalement absurde d'après eux. Mais ce qu'ils avaient mit de côté suffirait largement à les dépanner pendant quelques mois.

Assit sur le canapé , Bokuto redressa la tête , observant son meilleur ami qui cuisinait le repas du midi – La nourriture de leur cantine était bonne , mais trop chère pour leur économie.

« Bro' , tu trouve pas que y'a une ambiance bizarre à l'université en se moment ?

-Mh… , le brun posa son couteau tout en réfléchissant. C'est vrai que ces temps si , personne n'ose approcher personne. J'ai entendu des rumeurs aussi , comme quoi il y aurait eu des meurtres dans le bâtiments. Mais bon faut pas croire tous ce qu'on dit , Bro', Ricana le chat.

-Je ne crois pas tout les ragots ! S'exclama le hibou , mordant à l'hameçon , Je ne crois qu'en ce qui est important !

-En somme , tout , Kou'

-Mouais… »

L'argenté soupira , zapant à nouveau les chaînes de la télé. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant les cours , ils ne commençaient qu'à 9h. Koutaro se redressa soudainement , alors qu'il tombait sur la chaîne d'information principal au Japon.

« Hey , Tetsu, vient voir , vite ! »

Le chat s'approcha , intrigué, et s'assit à coter de son ami. Tout deux restèrent silencieux sous les paroles du journaliste.

« Aujourd'hui , deux nouveaux corps on été découvert à l'université de Tokyo. »

Les deux garçons déglutirent, c'était la leurs , d'université. Ils espéraient sincèrement que ce n'était pas des personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Ils reprirent conscience de la réalité quand la voix du journaliste se fit plus grave.

« Deux élèves on été découvert ce matin très tôt part un enseignant. Celui-ci est en garde à vu ainsi que suivit psychologiquement.

-Accouché qui sont les victimes ! Grogna Kuroo, en stresse. Alors que le journaliste répondait à ses attente.

-Les deux victimes étaient élèves en secondes années , le premier , Kenma Kôsume, a été étranglé à main nu , puis égorgé, le jeune homme, d'après les informations serait mort lentement en ce vidant de son sang. Malheureusement aucune trace d'ADN n'as pus être trouvé. La deuxième victime était sa petite amie , Yachi Hitoka , après analyse , la jeune femme aurait reçu quelque coups dans les côtes, avant de convulser pour une raison encore indéterminé. D'après les enquêteurs , elle aurait été forcée à boire un quelconque poison ou boisson corrosif. »

Les deux garçons sur le canapé étaient statufiés. Kuroo ne pus retenir les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues sans bruits ni sanglot. De son côté , Koutaro était secoué par de fort sanglots , reniflant par moment.

Leur second meilleur ami , ami d'enfance et sa copine, venaient ce faire sauvagement assassiner.

* * *

 **NOUS REVOILÀ !**

 **Alors , vous avez aimez? J'espère en tout cas. Pensez a me dire si oui ou non vous voulez une suite ! Et pensez au review s'il vous-plait !**

 **Pour ce qui est de la question , celle-ci est :**

 **DaiKuroo or OiKuroo ?**

 _ **A vous de jouer !**_


	2. Un raison que tout le monde ignore

_**OYA ! Ici Koakiwa – Anciennement Iri'eustass , fallait bien je me trouve mon propre pseudo et vu que c'est mon surnom « d'artiste » lol.**_

Et _oh mon dieu_ , merci pour toute vos review sur Mon Regard T'observe , Sans que Tu le Sache !

Tout d'abord , je me suis enfin **décidée sur la suite pour Kuroo** , donc , **merci a vous** ! J'espère vous surprendre. Dans un deuxième temps , je tien a prévenir que _**cette fiction passe en M**_ , le sujet abordé n'est pas fait pour _**être lu part des enfants naïf**_. A part si vous êtes de _**jeune psychopathe pervers**_... Je tien a vous dire aussi que _**je mettrais une question a chaque fin de chapitre**_ aussi , pour savoir comment me diriger pour la suite et vos avis qui sont ultra important dans cette fiction ou je fait en fonction pour vous **frustré** ou vous **rendre gaga** ou **vous terroriser** !

 _ **Je répond au review a la fin , cette intro est beaucoup trop longue.**_

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi , sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Mardi 21 octobre , un jour après le meurtre de Kenma Kôsume et Yachi Hitoka._

Kuroo n'aurait sûrement jamais cru que l'ambiance de son université pouvait devenir oppressante. Il n'aurait jamais cru devenir une espèce de coquille vide aussi rapidement. Il jeta un regard en coin à son meilleur ami , lui aussi était totalement vide et calme , et c'était surtout ça , le plus flippant. Koutaro n'était jamais calme. Kuroo fixa à nouveau l'entré de l'université. Cette ambiance glauque , triste et mélancolique le répugnait. Les fleurs et bougies autours des deux cadres photos de son meilleur ami et Yachi lui donnait envie de tout dégager. Une colère sans nom lui parcouraient les vaines , ainsi que de la détresse.

« Je… Je peut pas , Tetsu' , c'est… C'est trop dur. » Murmura son ami.

Le brun ne sut quoi répondre. Il suivit seulement le hibou , qui faisait demi-tour vers leurs appartements. Bokuto ne regardait pas ou il allait. Il ne prêtait pas attention à son entourage. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps , il n'avait pas envie de sourire. Ni de cacher ses mauvais sentiments. Kuroo le sortit de ses pensées moroses en criant.

« Ko' ! Attention , fait gaffe ! »

…

L'argenté bascula en arrière , le faisant tomber sur les fesses sans délicatesse dans un cris de surprise et de douleur soutenu. Il grimaça sous l'impact et la douleurs avant de porter son regard sur la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans. Il le détailla un moment , surpris. Le jeune homme était brun , les cheveux courts et légèrement bouclés. Il le regarda se lever et tourner la tête vers une deuxième personne arrivant en courant.

« Owl-chan dépêche toi ! On va nous massacrer si on est en retard ! »

Il remarqua le jeune inconnu grimacer avant de se redresser et partir en courant avec son ami vers l'université. Encore perturbé, Koutaro accepta volontiers la main que lui tendait son ami d'enfance. Kuroo avait l'air surpris , même si on voyait bien que contrairement à ses habitudes , il ne se moquerait pas de la situation.

« Drôles de garçons… » Souffla le brun.

Koutaro ne lui répondit que d'un hochement de tête lent , avant de recommencer à marcher vers chez eux , ils n'avait pas vraiment la tête, lui comme son ami, de se poser de grave questions sur deux garçons lambda de leur université.

 _Vendredi 24 octobre , une semaine après le meurtre de Kôsume et Hitoka._

Koutaro en avait vraiment sa claque de toute cette histoire. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens , regarder les nouvelles sur l'enquête, rien n'avançait _._ Bien décidé à arrêter de réfléchir et à agir , le décoloré arriva en bombe dans le salon, laissant le regard surpris de son colocataire le détailler alors qu'il posait son journal.

« Un soucis ? T'as l'air stressé et … déterminé. » La surprise s'entendait nettement dans la voix du brun.

Son meilleur ami jonglait de pieds en pieds , sautillant comme un gamin surexcité. La gêne et la colère étaient cependant visible sur son visage. Tetsurou attendait simplement que son ami dévoile son idée , il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le forcer , c'était inutile puisqu'il lui dirait dans les minutes suivantes sans avoir besoin de chantage.

« J'en ait ras-le-bol ! S'écria finalement le jeune homme au yeux dorés.

Heu… Et de quoi ? Kuroo était dubitatif. Ils ne sortaient plus de leurs appartements depuis maintenant une semaine , à vrai dire. Donc il comprenait s'il en avait marre de cet enfermement subit.

La mort de Kozu et de Yaya-chan n'a aucun sens ! Hulula violemment Bokuto , énervé. Non mais c'est vrai ! Un crime est toujours fait pour une raison spécifique qu'elle qu'il soit ! Alors comment ça se fait ? Kenma est juste trop _discret_ ! C'est limite s'il ne pourrait pas avoir la _miss discretion_ du mec là , dans l'anime de Basket qu'on adore ! Et Yachi était une fille que tout le monde adorait ! C'était le couple mascotte de l'université après Hinata et Aone le couple atypique ! Je ne comprend pas et l'enquête n'avance pas Tetsu ! Faut qu'on bouge notre cul ! Qu'on leur démonte le cul à se meurtrier ! Non franchement , je ne comprend pas !

Stop Ko' ! Tu t'emmêles les pinceaux la. Calme toi, et respire. »

Bokuto lui lança un regard de travers avant de reprendre son souffle et regagner un minimum de calme. Il observa attentivement son meilleur ami ouvrir la bouche après quelques secondes pour lui répondre.

« Premièrement , on reste _toujours_ ensemble. Secondo, toujours notre téléphone allumé et avec le son en cas de danger. Troisièmement , interdiction de parler à qui que ce soit qu'on enquête directement, on pourrais nous prendre pour cible. Et en dernier, quoi qu'on trouve, garder son calme. »

La litanies du brun fit sourire son homologue à pleine dent. Il lui sauta aux cou , tout en le remerciant de l'aider. Les larmes du Spiker de Fukurodoni coulèrent une minute , avant que les deux garçons ne commence leurs recherches en allumant leur PC respectif.

Chercher les informations seraient plus rapides à deux , avec deux machines.

* * *

Le souffle erratique d'un jeune homme se mélangeait au vent. A ses côtés, deux de ses amis avaient l'air inquiet, près à aider à tout moment. Le jeune gémissait de plaisir, resserrant ses jambes pour cacher son plaisir grimpant en flèche. Ses deux amis lui caressait doucement le dos, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas le brusquer. Un gémissant plus fort que d'autre retentit, alors qu'un léger filet de bave coulait le long des lèvres du jeune homme.

« Ahhh… C'était … tellement … chaud et … »

Sa phrase mourut dans un baiser que lui administra un de ses deux amis, essayant de le faire revenir à la réalité. L'autre, laisser de côté grogna, insatisfait, alors que le plus jeune lui attrapait sa cravate pour un baiser rapide.

Après quelques baiser volés plus ou moins violent, la tension retomba subitement. Le jeune homme du milieu put enfin ce détendre sous le regard rassuré de ses amis. Les deux garçon avaient vraiment eut peur que leur ami soit vu – ou même entendu. Le plus vieux observa doucement le plus jeune avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Nous sommes la pour toi, d'accord ? Nous sommes tes aînés, après tout.

Il n'a pas tord, pour une fois. Tu doit savourer tous ses moments donnés part la destiné, ok ? C'est la chose que tu doit chérir, à t'en enivrer jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à tout faire pour atteindre ton but. » Murmura le second, comme sous la confidence.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, encore faible, alors qu'un sourire niait et malsain prenait place sur ses lèvres. Il caressa doucement un certain endroit de son corps, le regard ailleurs , sous les regards fières de ses aînés.

* * *

 _ **Alors , qui seras la prochaine victime d'après vous ? ~**_

 _ **Review réponse :**_

 _ **Cline Kagehina :**_ Merci de ta réponse ! Et de rien , tu m'as fait plaisir de me poster cette review !

 _ **Sandou1 :**_ Hey toi ! Merci de suivre aussi cette fiction qui me tien a cœur aussi ! Et si , notre pauvre et adorable Kenma est bien mort , et tu n'est pas au bout de tes peines – Pose ce couteau , tu n'auras jamais la suite sinon ! Pour le résumé et le début , tout est fait exprès. Et tu sait ? Tu va avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre sur Akaashi , qui sait ? En faite j'me suis dit « Merde je suis si prévisible que ça ? » mais après je me suis dit que tu étais une partie dans le vrai et l'autre dans le faux ! Pour le choix , tu va être heureuse quand tu verras mon choix , ou tout du moins , je l'espère ! ( A vrai dire je ne vois pas Yachi avec Kenma , mais ils sont mignon et les parings cracks , c'est cool! Même s'ils sont mort... -tousse- )

 _ **Chat-malowe :**_ Merci de ta réponse et ta review en espèrent que tu me suivra et continueras a répondre a mes questions ! Merci pour ton « génial » ça fait chaud au cœur. Pour l'enquête je suppose que tu as ta réponse ? ~ Pour Akaashi , c'est t'un mystère!~

 _ **SianaDesliura :**_ Décidément le DaiKuroo est très demandé ! Oui et ils font mangé , mes adorables torturés ! Et la voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle t'ai plu !

 _ **Elicha**_ : Eh bien , la voici ! Tout les vendredis théoriquement ! Pour le KuroTsukki , il y en aura , c'est le seul indice que je peu te donner ! Et non , j'aime beaucoup de couple Haikyuu , TsukkiYama , KuroTsukki bien que moins , donc bon ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise tout autant !


	3. Rencontre subite et invitation en soirée

_**Hoot !**_

 _Je pense_ _ **changé le programme !**_

 _Mon Regard T'observe , Sans que Tu le Sache_ _ **sortiras de façon aléatoire**_ _, et donc je posterais mes chapitres quand_ _ **ils seront écrits !**_

 _Pour anecdote des yeux d'Akaashi , vive les wikis français et anglais qui ne disent pas la même chose , français : Noir , anglais : bleu. :')_

 _Donc voici la suite , et aux week-end prochain pour D+DEU !_

 _ **Merci encore pour toute vos review ,**_ _je vous réponds en_ _ **fin de chapitre**_ _!_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_ _avec ce chapitre un peu calme – ou même vachement calme par rapport au autre..._

* * *

 _Dimanche 26 octobre , bibliothèque du centre ville , postes informatiques._

Un léger ronflement perturbait le silence religieux de la bibliothèque , mise à part le bruit des touches des claviers. Mais personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins comprit que le jeune homme était _vraiment_ fatigué, et ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à cette heure si , à 9h du matin , c'était assez vide. Le garçon était seul , mais deux postes étaient allumés, le sien et celui à sa gauche ou personne ne siégeait. Son ami était sûrement partit à la cherche des indices dans les livres papiers.

Koutaro se redressa lentement , peinant encore à sortir de son sommeil. Il retomba finalement sur son bureau , trop peu envieux de se redresser. Kuroo était partit , et il était seul pour un laps de temps assez conséquent. Ses yeux dorés fixèrent l'écran – le sien. Dans la barre de recherche , plusieurs mots clés avaient été entrés. _« Différente raison de tuer » , « Maladie psychologique », « Kenma Kôzume »._ Bokuto poussa un soupire exagéré. Son ami d'enfance et lui n'avaient encore rien trouvés d'extraordinaire, les seuls indices valable étaient que le meurtrier ne pouvait être qu'un adolescent ou jeune adulte, vu les marques sur le cou de leur meilleur ami. Ils avaient aussi tout deux imprimés une liste concernant les maladies récurrentes des meurtrier, et avaient surligné ce qui pouvait convenir.

Les deux amis étaient plutôt d'accord sur le fait que « Psychopathe » collait bien à la situation.

L'argenté sursauta quand une voix légèrement intimidée l'interpella. Il redressa la tête et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé la semaine dernière. Il se concentra finalement sur ce que lui disait le jeune homme à l'air crispé.

« Je… Je peux utiliser le poste, ou il est prit ? Murmura calmement le brun.

\- Ah ? , Il n'avait finalement écouté que la fin , trop intéressé à détaillé le jeune homme , il se reprit rapidement, Oh ! Oui oui. C'est mon ami qui l'utilisait mais il est partit dans les bouquins alors ne te gêne pas. »

L'autre hocha la tête alors que Bokuto le frôlait pour attrapé la souris et quitter la session de son ami. Le brun s'assit rapidement , mal-à-l'aise. Bokuto le remarqua rapidement et se décida à lui adresser la parole.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant sur moi la semaine dernière ? Je m'en serais voulu si tu t'étais blessé je pense ! Ria le hiboux. Moi , c'est Bokuto Koutaro ! Enchanté !

\- Akaashi Keiji… Et non , vous m'avez servit d'amortisseur, Bokuto-san. Koutaro ne remarqua pas le fait que le jeune homme appuyait sur son nom de famille , comme pour le savourer.

\- Oh tant mieux alors ! Je suis encore désolé de t'avoir boucher le passage ! Je n'était pas vraiment en état ! »

Les yeux du plus jeune rencontrèrent ceux du plus vieux. Un moment de silence gênant prit place. Mais Bokuto rompu rapidement le contact visuel. Les pupilles bleus du brun le perturbait grandement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi , mais il avait l'impression de frôler quelque chose de dangereux. _Terriblement dangereux et excitant._ Akaashi détourna simplement la tête , alors qu'un discret sourire prit possession de son visage , les joues légèrement rouges. Il se mit a observer l'ordinateur du plus âgée avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Vous enquêtez sur le meurtre de Kenma Kôsume ? Je crois qu'il était à l'université ... »

Bokuto se retourna vivement et ferma ses pages internet d'un vif geste. _Merde , Tetsurou va ma tuer._ Il riait doucement en direction du brun , prit au piège.

« Eh bien… Heu … Ouais. C'était notre meilleur ami , et on ne veut pas que ce fou furieux de psychopathe nous prennent encore des proches ou des gens de l'université. La voix du spiker était faible sous les effets de l'émotion.

\- Oh. Je vois. C'est compréhensible de vouloir garder les siens pour soit après tout. »

Le brun se détourna de Koutaro pour commencer ses devoirs. Bokuto clignât plusieurs fois des yeux , perdu par la dernière phrase de son interlocuteur. Cependant la voix de son ami le sortit de son état de réflexion stupide.

« Ko' ! J'ai trouver des trucs ! Prends les photocopies éteins l'ordi ! »

La main du chat se posa sur son épaules , et l'argenté s'excitait déjà des découvertes de son ami , tout en rangeant. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la bibliothécaire pour emprunter des livres choisis par le noiraud. Akaashi les suivit des yeux , serrant la souris entre ses mains.

* * *

 _Dimanche 26 octobre , appartement de Bokuto et Kuroo , 19h42._

« Tu te sens de retourner en cours demain ? »

Kuroo s'affala sur leur canapé , aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il savait que malgré la bonne humeur de Koutaro , il était vraiment touché par la mort de leur ami. Il n'avait encore jamais perdu quelqu'un d' important dans sa vie , alors Kuroo le comprenait. Bokuto redressa la tête de la paperasse étalée sur la table dans un profond soupire.

« Ouais , je suppose. Mais franchement j'ai pas la motivation de suivre les cours. Je préfère encore avancer dans l'enquête même si je ne suis pas d'une grande aide.

\- J'imagine bien , moi aussi , mais si on reste dans l'appartement sans prévenir l'université , on risque de se faire recaler. Et puis ne plus embêté Tsukishima et Chibi-chan me manque. Ricana le brun.

\- C'est vrai que le groupe me manque aussi. Je crois que Tendou voulait me parler en plus , il y a deux semaine.

\- Oh , ça se trouve c'est une déclaration d'amour ! »

Kuroo explosa de rire sous le regard outré du hiboux. Il se redressa pour frapper son ami en lui répétant que ce n'était pas drôle mais gênant. Tetsurou affirma que c'était drôle alors que son fou rire ne se stoppait plus. Son meilleur ami se rassit, croisant les bras l'air contrarié.

« Oh , tu va pas faire la gueule quand même ? Je rigolais !

\- Mais c'est pas drôle ! Imagine c'est vrai ? Hein !

\- Bah , sort avec ?

\- Non mais je sors pas avec quelqu'un que je considère seulement comme un ami ! S'outra un peu plus l'argenté.

\- Bah , tu va resté puceau combien de temps ? Je te prête Tsukki si tu veut ! »

Le visage de Bokuto passa de livide à rouge pivoines sous les rires du brun. Une nouvelle bataille se déclencha , sous les rires des deux amis. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de décompresser avec toutes ses émotions. Cependant les deux garçons furent stoppés part la sonnerie du téléphone fixe.

« Ah , c'est qui a cette heure ? Soupira Kuroo.

\- Chai pas. J'vais décrocher. »

Il se redressa du canapé tout en dégageant la table basse d'un coup de pied. Il contourna quelques meubles et le « Bar » pour répondre au téléphone.

« Oya ? Ici Koutaro Bokuto !

\- Ah , Bokuto-San !

\- Ohww ! Comment va Shouyo ! ? »

Kuroo se redressa vivement sur ses deux pieds pour accourir vers ses deux amis discutant via le combiné téléphonique. Il manqua de renverser un vase mais n'y fit aucunement attention. Il mit le haut parleur et Bokuto posa le téléphone.

« Salut Chibi-chan ! S'écria le chat.

\- Bonjour Kuroo-kun.

\- Comment va ? Demanda enthousiasment Bokuto une nouvelle fois.

\- Ça peut aller. Mais on voulait savoir si vous vouliez venir avec nous ce soir ? Se changer un peu les idées au bar d'Ukai-San !

\- Oh ! , Bokuto se tourna vers Kuroo les yeux s'illuminent. Aller Tetsu vient !

\- Oui , je viens.

\- OUAIS ! S'écrièrent Shouyo à l'autre bout du téléphone et Koutaro.

\- Mais il y aura qui , chibi-chan , à par nous trois ?

\- Tsukishima vient avec Yamaguchi je crois , Tendou, Aone et moi on arrive ensemble, Bokuto frissonna à l'entente du nom de Tendou sous le sourire moqueur de Kuroo. Je crois aussi que Iwaizumi vient avec un certain Oikawa !

\- Oh ? Il y aura du monde ! Et si Tsukishima vient je vais bien m'amuser !

\- Kuroo-kun , tu fais vraiment peur.

\- Mais non ! On se rejoint maintenant ?

\- Oui , à de suite ! »

Shoyo raccrocha rapidement , laissant les deux garçons s'observer. Le brun portait un haut de pyjama noir , dont au centre se trouvait un motif de chat roux. Il n'avait aucun bas , ce trimballant en caleçon. De son côté , Bokuto était seulement habillé d'une chemise froissée et d'un bas de pyjama. Les deux amis souriaient , amusés.

« Douche je suppose et s'habiller plus … Classe ?

\- Ouais , parce que la…

\- Pas besoin de mots je pense qu'on le sait. »

Bokuto se précipita soudainement dans la salle de bain en criant.

« J'y vais en premier tu prend toujours trois cents ans sinon !

\- Quoi ?! Le brun lui couru après, C'est pas moi qui fou du gel dans _tout_ mes cheveux !

\- Moi je ne mets pas de crème antirides !

\- Je ne mets pas de mascara !

\- Je ne mets pas de mascara ! Je ne suis pas une fille !

\- Bah bien sur ! Et dans ta trousse de toilette et dans ton tiroir de chambre c'est quoi ? T'as même de eye-liners ! »

Bokuto essaya de nier , les joues rougies de honte. Non mais pourquoi son meilleur ami allait chercher ce genre de trucs aussi ?!

Et ils allaient être en retard , mais c'était une chose qui n'avait pas changé parmi tout ses événements.

* * *

 _ **Comment va ce passer cette sortie ? Et qui va être le prochain , sur la liste ?**_

 _Réponse aux review :_

 **Sandou01 :** Rebonjour a toi ! Heureuse que tu me poste encore une review – Tu n'imagine même pas le plaisir que ça me donne ni la motivation ! Pour la prochaine victime... Qui sait ? A vrai dire , j'aime bien Tendou physiquement , mais vu que je ne l'ai pas vu encore ( honte a moi de ne pas regarder la saison 3 ) je vais devoir me renseigné sur son caractère ! Et oui , ils sont stupides , mais je pense qu'on réagiraient tous plus ou moins comme cela si ça nous arrivais. Pour la rencontre , effectivement. Alors non ce n'est pas une scène lemon ! Haha ! Et ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'il a tué. Pour la déduction de personnages , je ne peut rien te dire même si je pense que c'est simple a deviner. Et , pour ce qui est de ce qu'ils sont … On verras ça beaucoup plus tard , ou pas. Mais ce n'est pas fantastique ! Pour Kuroo … On va pas tarder a la découvrir ! Et pour ta déduction pour la suite , je ne peux te dire si tu as raison ou pas~. Et je suis dans le même cas, je pense que tout le monde doit déjà savoir qui sont les tueurs , après ce qu'ils sont est le plus important , c'est ce que j'essaie de cacher le plus. Et voici la suite. ( Je t'ai fait un paragraphe comme réponse , excuse moi. x) )

 **Chat-Malowe :** Merci de ta review encore une fois , et voici la suite ! Pour le meurtre de Kenma , on a encore un peu de temps avant de savoir. Et leurs enquêtes ne va pas forcement les mener a condamné le coupable~.

 **Elicha :** La voici mademoiselle ! Pour le KurooTsukki , j'ai mit une allusion dans ce chapitre , j'espère que tu y as fait attention !


	4. La pire soirée et début de punition

**_Yosh !_**

Oui oui , vous avez bien eu la notification , je poste un nouveau chapitre. L'inspiration que j'ai est énorme pour cette fiction et je sais comment la finir alors je vais beaucoup plus vite ! Et puis , c'est le chapitre qui fait tournée la fiction dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus noir - normalement.

Alors , bonne lecture !~

Réponse aux review en bas !

* * *

 _Dimanche 26 octobre , Bar Ukai , 20h58._

Quand les deux garçons passèrent la porte du bar habituel de leur groupe, toutes leurs pensées nuisibles s'envolèrent. Le bar respirait la joie et l'alcool. Le comptoir était remplit de gens de toute sorte. De l'homme d'affaire se relaxant aux adolescents voulant s'amuser et passer du bon temps. Un jeune serveur s'approcha d'eux, le visage souriant encadré par ses cheveux roux ne passant pas inaperçu. Être blond ou roux , naturellement , au Japon était vraiment rare.

« Ah ! Kuroo-kun , Bokuto-kun, je suis encore de service , mais tout le monde est dans le fond. Tsukishima et Yamaguchi ont un léger contre temps avec leur patron , ils ne devraient plus trop tarder.

\- Tu fini ton service quand ? Questionna Kuroo.

\- Dans une dizaine de minutes environs , je vous rejoindrais de toute façon. Table habituel derrière les rideaux numéro quatre , à de suite ! S'exclama le jeune homme , partant reprendre des commandes, plateau coincé sous le bras.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé serveur un jour et encore moins chez Ukai-san , marmonna le brun.

\- Bah , la vie est remplie de surprise en tout genre ! » Riait de bon cœur Bokuto.

Sans attendre , l'argenté fonça en direction de leurs amis. Kuroo le suivit plus calmement , mains dans les poches , entendant clairement le "Hey! Hey! Hey!" de Bokuto qui saluait déjà leurs amis. En entrant à son tour , la première chose qu'il aperçu dans la pièce cachée par les rideaux noir fut son meilleur ami toujours enthousiasme à dire bonjour à tout le petit monde. Tetsurou se contenta , lui , de simplement retirer une main de ses poches pour la lever en signe de salutation commune.

« Salut la compagnie. »

Tous lui répondirent avec entrain , mise à par Aone et le jeune homme accompagnant Iwaizumi. Kuroo le détailla le plus discrètement possible, bien que pas si discret. Le jeune homme du nom d'Oikawa s'il se souvenait bien, était châtain tirant sur le brun. Ses yeux couleurs chocolats étaient assez grand et intimidant – mais pas pour lui. Il avait l'air grand, mais étant assit , il ne pouvait le savoir réellement. Le brun avait l'impression de déjà l'avoir vu quelque pars. Iwaizumi se redressa finalement pour présenter son ami d'un ton platonique.

« Je vous présente Oikawa Tooru, c'est mon meilleur ami et ami d'enfance , un peu comme vous deux , Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san.

\- Oh je vois ! Enchanté ! Bokuto lui tendit la main. Bokuto Ko-

\- Je sais déjà qui tu es. Un ami t'as rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du nouvel invité. Et toi , il se tourna vers Kuroo. C'est Kuroo Tetsurou n'est ce pas ? On est dans le même cours de sport. Mais je pense pas que tu te rappelle de moi.

\- Heu, non, effectivement. Désolé. » Le chat se gratta la nuque , mal-à-l'aise sous le regard de ce type.

Oikawa secoua la tête , un sourire taquin aux lèvres , il lâcha dans un chuchotement « on ne peut pas être parfait partout , ça serais triste , et puis ça ne m'étonne même pas ! ~ » avant de couiner un léger « Aïe , Iwa-chan ! » quand son meilleur ami lui frappa l'arrière de la tête. Personne ne remarqua le fait que le châtain n'avait jamais serré la main à l'argenté.

Une fois tous assit , Hinata arriva enfin , ayant troqué sa tenue de serveur pour quelque chose de plus décontracté.

« Salut tout le monde ! Je prend notre commande et j'ai fini mon service , donc qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Deux bières ! Répondirent à l'unisson Bokuto et Kuroo.

\- De même pour moi Chibi-chan , commanda Oikawa.

\- Mojito pour moi. Répondit Iwaizumi.

\- Un café, fit calmement Aone.

\- Rhum pour moi, fini Tendou. »

La voix du jeune homme eu dons de faire frissonner de la tête aux pieds Bokuto. Il l'avait vaguement oublier. Mais le regard persan et prédateur de l'ancien joueur de Shiratorizawa le fit déglutir. Hinata nota tout sur un calepin, l'air professionnel , avant de tout répéter de façon claire.

« Trois bières , un mojito , un café , un rhum ?

\- Yep !

\- O.K je reviens ! »

Le roux s'éclipsa à nouveau , laissant ses amis discuter pendant son absence. Les discutions allaient de bon train, mais Bokuto fuyait clairement Tendou par tout les stratagème possible , aussi stupide soit-il. De son côté, Tetsurou était intrigué par Tooru. Le jeune homme avait l'air totalement hautain et exécrable, totalement pas son genre même, s'il omettait Tsukishima. Mais il avait l'impression que le meilleur ami d'Iwaizumi cachait quelque chose. Et puis, Oikawa avait la ferme attention de lui parler – et il n'allait pas nié que ça lui plaisait , d'être celui qui est dragué.

« C'est bizarre , que je ne t'ai jamais vu pendant le cours. Réfléchi Kuroo.

\- Tu réfléchi rapidement ! Je suis une beauté vivante après tout , qu'on aurait presque envie de séquestrer ! Mais tu n'est pas mal non plus dans ce style. Susurra le passeur.

\- Je suppose. Tu serais pas légèrement narcissique ? Tooru haussa les épaules.

\- Qui sait ? »

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent cependant à l'arrivée de Shouyo et des boissons. Derrière lui se tenaient Tsukishima et Yamaguchi. Le brun salua chaleureusement tout le monde alors que Tsukishima restait en retrait. C'était sans compter Kuroo , qui n'était pas de son avis. Il attrapa le blond et le força à s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Sous un regard meurtrier.

« Bah , Tsukki , tu fais ton timide ?

\- Kuroo-san, lâche moi. Grogna le blond.

\- Non , j'ai pas envie. »

Bokuto les observa de loin , légèrement envieux que son ami ait une personne proche – ils couchaient ensemble et Koutaro le savait très bien. Yamaguchi s'assit aux côté d'Iwaizumi , à son plus grand plaisir alors qu'Hinata rejoignait Aone après l'avoir chastement embrassé. Bokuto gonfla les joues, contrarié. Il ne restait plus que lui en célibataire endurcit dans ce groupe ?

« Bouh~

\- Oyy ! »

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles , affolé et observa Tendou, qui souriait largement. Il fronça les sourcils , les joues légèrement rougies de colère. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il était sensible aux oreilles.

« Eh bien , je te fais si peur que ça , Koutaro-san ?

\- Tendou, je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas intéressé , tu es un _ami_ ! Rien de plus rien de moins.

\- Oh ! Tu n'es pas une sainte ni touche !

\- Non , c'est non , merde ! J'suis peut être gay , je le nie pas , mais j'suis pas un stéréotype du soumis , ni même soumis ! »

Il se redressa , le visage grave , outré et énervé avant de se diriger a grand pas vers la sortie. Tendou aurait voulu le rattraper mais Kuroo le stoppa.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui si c'est pour jouer. On te connaît. »

Il avait l'air vraiment en colère pour avoir laisser le cou pâle de Tsukishima – à son plus grand bonheur. Il se retourna finalement vers leurs amis , un sourire désolé.

« Je pense que l'on aurait pas du venir, désolé Shouyo , mais tu le connais, il ne se maîtrise vraiment pas sentimentalement. Je le rejoins. Bonne soirée ! »

Le brun n'attendit pas une seconde de plus , se dépêchant de rattraper son ami. Ils ne devaient pas rester seul avec les événements de cette semaine.

* * *

 _Lundi 27 octobre , appartement du centre ville , 00h21._

Il entra dans le petit studio de trois personnes. Il se déchaussa sans bruits , accrocha son manteau contre le mur et avança dans la pénombre de son appartement. Il alluma à l'aveuglette la petite lampe au fond de la pièce , et ne fut aucunement surpris de tomber sur deux corps endormis l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé. Il chercha silencieusement une couverture , et la déposa sur les deux bruns allongé sur le canapé. Au moment où il voulu se retourné, une main attrapa son poignet.

« Tu a l'air énervé , Tooru.

\- Oh , désolé , je t'ai réveillé Daichi-chan ?

Non non… Je somnolais juste. Mais Akaashi dort vraiment alors chuchote. Le châtain acquiesça , mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu a l'air au bord de l'énervement ? Il c'est passer un quelque chose de grave à la soirée avec Kuroo-san et Bokuto-san ?

Bah, ouais. J'ai eu de grosse grosse pulsions… J'ai vraiment cru que… »

Le brun hocha la tête et caressa doucement les cheveux de son ami , serrant toujours le corps du plus jeune contre lui. Il n'osait imaginé ce qui c'était passé. Si Oikawa avait eu du mal à retenir ses pulsions , Akaashi et lui n'auraient sûrement pas tenus. La masse sur lui bougea , signe qu'elle se réveillait doucement. Alors qu'Oikawa commençait à raconter le plus important.

« Kuroo-san et Tsukishima couchent ensembles de ce que j'ai compris. Il serra les poings , un rire horrible sortant de sa bouche. Tu n'imagine même pas tout ce que j'ai envie de lui faire pour avoir touché à Kuroo-san ! Il le recale même ! »

Daichi hocha simplement la tête , oh oui , il comprenait et imaginait bien. Akaashi sortit la tête de la couverture , le visage adorablement rougie à cause de son réveil et de la chaleur.

« Mais le pire , c'est qu'il lui embrassait le cou ! S'écria Oikawa , les larmes coulant le long de ses joues , mais Bokuto-san a coupé mon calvaire. Je crois qu'un certain Tanou. .. Tendo…

\- Tendou, cracha Akaashi amèrement, c'est le mec qui cours après Bokuto-san.

\- Ah oui , lui la ! Il faisait du rentre dedans à Bokuto-san , Akaashi plissa les yeux mécontent de l'information , Bokuto-san a mal réagi à cause d'une phrase légèrement stéréotype et a quitté la salle. Kuroo-san est donc partit après. »

Akaashi grogna , une fièvre le prit soudainement alors que sa respiration se faisait rare. Oikawa sursauta devant l'état de leurs poulains et lui caressa le dos. Daichi avait aussi l'air dans le même état. Le châtain se mordit les lèvres , s'ils ne tenaient pas il ne pourrait lui non plus tenir face à ses pulsions. Mais Daichi parla faiblement.

« Je pense… , son souffle lui manqua , qu'une punition s'impose … »

Akaashi et Oikawa regardèrent le plus charismatique d'un regard emplie d'envie et d'espérance. Daichi leur souriait , doucement , leurs caressant respectivement les cheveux.

« Ce crime doit être punis de n'importe quelle manière. Tooru, on s'occupe de couvrir Keiji quand même. Celui-ci acquiesça vivement. Keiji, fait attention à toi.

\- Oui. »

Oikawa souriait béatement , avant de venir rejoindre sur le canapé les deux autres garçons. Leurs mains entrelacèrent une des mains du plus jeune , alors que celui-ci était plongé dans une longue réflexion.

Quelque instant plus tard ils s'endormaient mutuellement sur le canapé , se réconfortant et se soutenant.

 _Lundi 27 octobre , appartement de Kuroo et Bokuto , même heure._

Bokuto claqua la porte en entrant dans l'appartement , avant de se jeter sur le canapé , Tetsurou sur ses talons. Il était énervé , frustré , mal et foutrement émotionnel. Et sa l'énervait.

« Bro, calme toi ! Soupira le brun.

Et pourquoi ? Merde c'est chiant ! Je suis pas une meuf ! J'ai pas de poitrine ni de mini-jupe ! Je suis pas un soumis non plus ! Ose me dire que j'ai la stature d'un soumis ! Il me saoule Tendou ! Qu'il aille crever ça me fera des vacances tien ! »

L'amertume était présente dans sa voix. Kuroo le savait , il souffrait pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas et il en était perturbé. Mais il s'approcha et croisa ses bras contre son torse.

« Ne parle pas de mort comme ça. »

La paperasse sur l'enquête était encore en désordre sur la table. Koutaro baissa subitement la tête , les épaules s'affaissent de culpabilité. Il s'excusa de façon discrète , faisant soupirer le brun. Celui-ci s'approcha encore et tapa dans le dos de l'argenté. « Courage » et partit en direction de la cuisine. Koutaro ne reparla pas de la soirée , laissant Kuroo dans un silence hostile. Il n'aimait pas ça. Quelque chose ne tournait plus rond ses temps si.

 _Quelque chose de grave se tramait , il en était persuadé._

* * *

 ** _Mais qu'est ce que Oikawa et Keiji compte faire ? ~_**

 _Réponse aux review :  
_

 _ **Sandou01 :** Je te répond vite tu ne trouve pas finalement? :') Et effectivement Akaashi ne le croise pas par hasard ! Pour ce qui est du lien a bokuto , c'est pas aussi simple ~ ! Mais petit indice : Keiji est le pire. Je t'embrouille hein ? Et tu n'as pas fini de revenir sur tes théories , du moins je l'espère ! Et je sais que je ne t'aide pas , mais c'est le but ! Heureuse que l'intrigue dur en tout cas !  
_

 _ **14thAllen** : Alors , j'ai bien regardée , Akaashi a les yeux bleu très foncés tirant légèrement sur le vert ! Mais bon , on s'en fou , il a les yeux bleu pour moi maintenant xD ! Et j'espère que le chapitre t'as plu!_

 _ **Elicha :** De rien , de rien , de rien ! Et heureuse de te faire vivre haha ! Et voici la suite , en espérant qu'elle t'ai plu !_


	5. Torture et illusions

**_Oya la compagnie d'Haikyu !_**

 _Voici la suite , et j'ai un **chapitre d'avance** ! En contre partie... **Je n'ai pas encore la suite de D+DEU...**_

 _Mais je vais l'écrire ! Vendredi , deux heures de français , largement de quoi faire._

 _Bref , voici un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup même si je ne sais pas si j'ai bien gérée les passages de la disputes - et de la ... ._

 _Enfin bref , bonne lecture à vous !_

 _Disclaimer : Haikyu et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas !_

 ** _Réponse aux review en bas !_**

* * *

 _Un samedi d'octobre , dans une pièces légèrement éclairée , environs 22h._

La pièce était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal , le sol faisait la même superficie que le plafond , les murs était de couleur gris ainsi que quelque rayures blanches aux sol et aux murs. Aucune fenêtre n'était présente. Les meubles eux étaient peu. Deux armoires à chaque coins de la pièce rectangulaire , ainsi qu'un lit de cent quarante au coin gauche. Une étagère était fermé à clé, contenant sûrement des choses importantes , elle se trouvait à côté de la porte. Coller à celle-ci , un petit bureau a tiroir en bois reposait. Il avait l'air vieux et vraiment usé. Au côté du lit , quatre crochets rouillés étaient accrochés en haut et en bas du mur. Des chaînes s'y trouvant tombaient vers le sol , tenant fermement une lourde masse humaine. Elle ne touchait pas directement le sol , mais un simple tabouret. Ses chevilles étaient elles aussi attachées. Sa respiration était lente , son visage calme. Mais quand une bourrasque de vent frappa la seule ouverture de la pièce , il se réveilla en sursaut , gémissant de douleurs pour cause de ses liens tirant sur ses poignets. Ses yeux essayèrent tant bien que mal de s'adapter à l'obscurité. La pièce était effrayante et lugubre. Quand un mouvement venant de la porte ce fit ressentir , il l'a dévisagea.

« Qui est là ? , Sa voix était cassante , Aidez-moi ! » grogna t'il.

Le silence lui répondit. Il entendit son pouls s'accélérer sous la panique , sa respiration aussi. Il ne se souvenait plus du tout comment il avait atterrit là. Il avait beau chercher , aucun souvenir de sa journée d'avant ne revenait. La porte grinçait à nouveau , et une silhouette se dessinait dans la pénombre. Il déglutit , appréhendent la venu de cette ombre humaine.

La surprise ce dessinait au fur et à mesure qu'il apercevait son kidnappeur. Il essaya à nouveau de se débattre , alors que son homologue approchait. C'était vain , il le savait , mais il ne risquait pas plus à tester. Le garçon s'approcha et se stoppa en face de l'autre. Son visage était neutre , aucuns sentiments n'y étaient visible. C'était perturbant et totalement horrifiant.

« Détache moi ! »

L'autre ne répondit rien , plongeant sa main dans sa poche arrière. Il ressortit en ressortit du scotch , il attrapa ensuite le couteau de bouché au sol dans un silence morbide. La victime écarquilla les yeux , son corps se mettant à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Un faible sourire pris possession des lèvres de son kidnappeur, le laissant paniqué un peu plus.

« Lâche moi , merde ! Pourquoi moi ? Je ne te connais même pas ! »

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux du brun en face de lui , son sourire s'agrandissent de façon monstrueuse. Il se rapprocha de sa victime, collant son corps au sien , laissant la lame entailler légèrement l'un des bras du jeune homme.

« Bokuto-san.~ » susurra simplement le jeune homme.

Le prisonnier ferma les yeux , la mâchoire crispée sous la douleur. L'autre se dégagea finalement en riant faiblement , comme une douce brise. Sa main se porta aux visage de celui attaché d'un geste lent et calculé. Il caressa du revers de sa main la joue , avant de la griffer sans remord. Un cri étouffé emplie la pièce , sous le rire devenue moins doux du brun.

« Vois-tu , on va jouer. On va jouer au jeu de l'étiquette. Tu veux jouer n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon ! , Il tourna sur lui-même , un sourire et un rire beaucoup plus marqué , sais-tu en quoi consiste ce jeu ? Non tu ne sais pas ! Je vais te montrer , tu vas voir , c'est magnifique. »

D'un pas lent , le visage toujours souriant mais beaucoup plus calme , le brun se dirigea vers le bureau vieillissant. Il tira un des terroirs alors que le bruit de grincement sinistre ricochait contre les murs de façon cruel. La victime ne bougeait plus. Le souffle cours , les larmes aux coins des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pour quel raison ? Et qu'est ce que Koutaro-san avait à avoir là dedans ?

Quand le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui , Il Paniqua à la secondes ou il remarqua le scalpel dont la lame avait l'air brûlante au vu de sa couleur rouge. Il se colla au mur et cria. Un rire glacial lui répondit en retour. Le mouvement négatif de la tête de l'autre lui fit comprendre que personne ne pourrait jamais l'entendre.

Des doigts fin et doux lui caressèrent le torse , le faisant frissonner sans raison. Comment ce corps pouvait habiter un tel démon ? Il se mordit la lèvres jusqu'au sang , enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire de sa paume. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant un feutre lui parcourir la peau. Ses yeux tombèrent finalement dans ceux bleu de son adversaire.

« On commence par sélectionner la partie la plus intéressante… »

Le feutre glissa , dessinant des rectangles en formes d'étiquettes. Il remarqua enfin le bruit d'une goute touchant à intervalle régulière le sol. Il ne suivait plus ce que disait le fou en face de lui. Il avait perdu. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il essaya de donné un coup au brun , laissant le feutre tomber au sol en ayant gâché les rectangles. Une main lui empoigna ses cheveux férocement , il hoqueta , surpris.

« Ne , refais , plus , jamais , ça. »

La voix était colérique. Elle n'avait rien de très humain. C'était un avertissement. L'autre ramassa le feutre , le visage devenu soudainement aussi calme qu'au tout début. Il attrapa un morceau de scotch, lui plaquant sur la bouche sans ménagement. Il lui mima avec douceur de se taire , et ses doigts agiles prirent possessions du scalpel ainsi que du briquet. Il chauffait le scalpel tout en observant sa victime. Il allait le rendre beaucoup plus beau. Il allait l'embellir autant qu'il pouvait rattrapé ce que la nature avait fait. La douleur et la peur dans les yeux de son homologue étaient jouissif.

Quand il décida que le scalpel était assez chaud , il jeta le briquet dans le fond de la salle et se rapprocha à nouveau de son œuvre.

« Maintenant , nous allons nous amusez, veut-tu ? »

Le sourire angélique était la pire des façades de l'homme , murmura le jeune homme prisonnier, alors qu'il se débattait en criant malgré la barrière que représentait me scotch. Il cria encore plus quand le scalpel entra dans sa peau , le brûlant par la même occasion. Il se sentit partir dans le coma, sous la douleur. Mais il se réveilla bien rapidement quand le brun lui arracha le morceau de peau qu'il venait de découper.

« Ahmf ! »

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues , alors que le sang lui , coulaient le long de son torse. Sa chaire était à vif , et tout sembla tourner dans sa tête. Le ploc des gouttes résonnèrent dans sa tête comme une seconde torture. Le sourire de cet homme inconnu ce gravant dans sa mémoire. Il cria à nouveau quand une nouvelle « étiquette » s'arracha, et tomba dans un coma , sûrement définitif.

* * *

 _Mardi 4 novembre , université de Tokyo , 12h47._

« Il fait quand même vachement salope ! Non ? Qui ferait sa sérieux , surtout s'il était avec lui ! , Un jeune homme de l'université discutait avec certain de ses amis.

\- Il jouait avec ? Ça ne m'étonnerais même pas vu ce qu'il y a dedans… Répondit en ricanant un d'entre eux.

\- Chut , taisez-vous, Kuroo-san a l'air énerver. »

Les quelques étudiants changèrent rapidement de sujet , alors que le brun leur passait à côté sans chercher à savoir de quoi ils parlaient. A quelque pas de lui , Bokuto avait du mal à suivre son ami. Qui aurait cru _qu'il_ était comme ça ? Même Bokuto n'en revenait pas. Kuroo pouvait être salaud, mais pas au point qu'on se venge de cette façon peu glorieuse. De toute façon , le blanc avait toujours affirmé se qu'il pensait haut et fort , et en face des gens. Les crasses , c'était trop minable. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi _il_ s'était rabaisser à _ça_. C'était vraiment pitoyable. Et ça m'était son meilleur ami dans un état de fureur qu'il ne connaissait pas. A peine les deux garçons avait eut vent des rumeurs , ainsi que _ça_ , l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma était entré dans une rage folle. Hier aussi , le noiraud avait chercher toute la journée _la personne_ qui avait provoqué cette colère. Mais rien. Depuis le vendredi de la semaine passée , ils n'avaient aucune de _ses_ nouvelle. Kuroo était sur les nerfs. La moindre allusion à _ça_ le faisait rentré encore plus dans une colère noire. Mais tout le monde l'avait vu maintenant. Et c'était aussi devenu le sujet numéro un des ragots du moment. Certain critiquait , d'autre avait laisser leurs numéros sur la _sa_ table , ou même sur _son_ cassier. Mais rien. _Il_ n'était pas revenu, et toujours aucune nouvelle. Kuroo n'en pouvait vraiment plus , et Bokuto le savait parfaitement , mais restait totalement inutile. Il suppliait intérieurement qu _'il_ revienne rapidement , il pensait que ça allait être le cas.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout du moins.

Même Bokuto était énervé. Son meilleur ami avait reçu une lettre, qui avait été écrite par _lui_. C'était bien _son_ écriture. Et Kuroo avait exploser son poing dans la porte de son casier. Bokuto était lui aussi énerver par ce qui avait écrit , mais il ne pouvait que soutenir son colocataire. Il accéléra le pas , et attrapa le bras de Tetsurou , le stoppant dans sa course. Il l'interrogea du regard , levant un sourcils. Le brun soupira essayant surement de se calmé, en vain. Il pointa du doigt la cour, sous l'un des cerisiers devenus blanc. Koutaro observa en plissant les yeux , et arrondit subitement la bouche. _Il_ était là. Kuroo reprit soudainement sa course , accourent dans la cour arrière du lycée, ou personne n'allait jamais. Arriver à celle-ci , Kuroo se planta face à _lui_. _Il_ écarquilla les yeux , surpris de l'apparition soudaine de quelqu'un dans ces lieux. Mais _il_ comprit très vite que Kuroo savait. _Il_ ne dit rien comme à son habitude , et se replongea dans sa lecture. Son attitude eu pour résultat de faire lâcher la colère du chat.

« Tsukishima ! Tu m'explique ?! »

Le blond redressa la tête , remettant correctement ses lunettes. Son visage était neutre , et une phrase tout à fait simple refroidit directement Tetsurou. « Je pense que le vidéo et la lettre sont assez clair ? Fou moi la paix. ». Le grand brun ne bougea pas. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait la confirmation que tout cela était vrai. Plus loin , Bokuto s'était allongé sous un des autres cerisier, laissant de l'intimité à ses deux amis malgré sa curiosité. Il sentit une autre présence s'assoir à ses côtés , et observa le jeune homme.

« Excuse moi , mais je viens toujours ici le midi…

\- Oh , tu es Akaashi c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui , le visage du passeur s'illumina un cours instant avant de redevenir calme , et toi Bokuto-san ?

\- Oui , c'est moi ! Je suis heureux qu'on puisse se parler ! Faudrait faire ça tien ! Tu mange tout seul le midi ?

\- Oui. Mes deux autres frère de cœur , soit mange avec leurs amis , soit sont beaucoup trop occupé à vrai dire. »

Le blanc se mit à réfléchir un moment , avant que ses yeux dorées ne s'illumine subitement. Il se retourna totalement face à Akaashi , un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres. Il lui attrapa les mains en souriant toujours.

« Ça te dirais , qu'on mange ensemble tout les midis maintenant ? Ça nous permettraient de nous connaître ! S'exclama enthousiasmant le blanc.

\- Oh , non , je ne veux pas gêner ! Refusa gentiment le plus jeune.

\- Mais non ! En plus , j'en aurais sûrement besoin , de connaître quelqu'un , de l'apprécier , et de pouvoir parler avec lui avec tout ce qui ce passe.

\- Mais tu n'as pas ton meilleur ami ? … Murmurait Akaashi.

\- Il vit les même chose que moi , voir en pire. Alors , je vais pas lui rajouter mes inquiétudes. Ça ne te dérange pas de mangé ou discuter avec moi j'espère ? Dit moi sinon ! »

Akaashi fit quelques geste négatif de la main , signifiant clairement que non , ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Bokuto voulu lui rajouter quelque chose , mais un bruit de claque , ainsi qu'un corps retombant lourdement se firent entendre. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil Kuroo courir en direction inverse , les poings serrés de colère , les sourcils froncer ainsi que les épaules légèrement tremblante.

« SALAUD ! » s'écria le brun , en pleine furie.

Bokuto serra inconsciemment les mains d'Akaashi, lui aussi ayant entendu. Le spiker fini par soupirer , et essaya de se relever. Mais Akaashi le retient.

« Il aurait peut être besoin d'être seul, reste … s'il te plait. »

Il y réfléchi un moment avant de se laisser retomber à côté de son nouvel ami.

Akaashi sourit. Bokuto ne lui avait pas encore lâcher la main.

* * *

 ** _Kuroo et Bokuto vont-il enfin comprendre , ou vont se faire avoir ..._**

 _Réponse aux review :_

elicha : Eh ce n'est pas fini ! Et la voici la suite mademoiselle ! Et je compte continuer comme ça !

Sandou01 : Sans rigoler , je crois que je m'éclate de plus en plus a écrire cette fiction ! Heureuse de t'avoir fait avoir le sourire tout le long de se chapitre ! Pour Iwaizumi , pour être honnête je n'y avait même pas pensée ! J'espère que vous vous allez vous attachez a mes petits stalkeurs autant que Bokuto et Kuroo ! Pour Tsukki , R.I.P ? Je vais surement me faire frapper avec ce qu'il va subir... Pour Akaashi , je ne dirais rien , et pour t'es questions tu as maintenant certaine réponse! Et tu peut être brusque , ca fait vachement plaisir en faite! xD Pour Iwayama , je voulais du crack... J'ai trouver mon crack , alors je l'ai mis ! En tout cas, voici la suite!

Blood-Miyuki : Eh bien heureuse de l'apprendre , voici la suite , des réponses aux questions ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ca ta plu !


	6. Toile d'araigné

**_OYA !_**

Et voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le reste de la fiction !

Comme d'habitude , réponse aux review à la fin du chapitre !

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Une routine c'était alors installée depuis ce jour. Bokuto retrouvait Akaashi tout les midis dans la cour arrière du bâtiment , laissant à Kuroo des moments de solitudes pour réfléchir sur ce qui c'était passer avec Tsukishima – Bokuto observait tout de loin , et avait la vague impression que le blond devenait de plus en plus renfermé. Keiji et lui avaient eu du mal à commencer une vrai conversation , surtout que le brun ne parlait que très peu. Ça ne gênait pas plus que ça le plus âgé , s'y étant finalement habituer et animait donc la conversation le plus souvent seul. Il lui avait raconté beaucoup de chose , de la plus banal de son enfance à la plus grosse bêtise de son adolescence. Akaashi avait remarqué que le blanc avait le visage triste , quand il parlait de Kenma ou Kuroo, mais il ne le réconfortait pas , il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Akaashi écoutait , toujours à une petite distance de Koutaro. Le blanc lui avait confié se qu'il n'aimait pas ou aimait , et Akaashi avait fait naturellement de même , c'était la première fois qu'il avait autant parler , surprenant agréablement Koutaro. Et petit à petit , Bokuto s'attachait à son compagnon de repas. Après tout , il lui permettait d'oublier ses tracas , et toute tension accumulée.  
Après quelques jours , Bokuto présentait Akaashi à Kuroo. Mais le brun plus âgé n'avait pas vraiment fait de remarque. Il l'avait simplement détaillé. Akaashi lui donnait la même sensation qu'Oikawa, une sensation dangereusement attirante , mais il ne se sentait pas attiré cette fois-là. Le lendemain , Akaashi était venu jusqu'à lui , l'air totalement chamboulé. Il s'était excusé violemment , surprenant le noiraud. Il revit Oikawa ce jour-là , ainsi que cette sensation qui l'attirait. Le châtain l'avait rapidement salué et avait emmener le brun avec lui.

Et Kuroo le rencontra.

Une autre personne avec cet aura de danger. Il était simplement plus doux et discipliné, enfin , c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il en était tout retourné. Le jeune s'était excusé pour le comportement d'Akaashi, tout en se présentant « Sawamura Daichi. ». Et Kuroo oublia un cours laps de temps la vidéo qui traînait sur le net de Tsukishima , sa lettre , son sentiments de trahisons et de le voir souffrir. Il oublia qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait plus ces temps si. Le brun qui lui avait adressé la parole , avec un sourire chaleureux , lui avait tout fait passer à la trappe. Daichi s'était excusé à nouveau d'un sourire , avant de rejoindre ses deux amis. Et il était lui-même rejoint par son meilleur ami.

Et les deux garçons ne remarquèrent pas avant que les actualité n'en parle , que Tendou avait disparu. Ni même que l'histoire de Tsukishima n'avait aucun sens.

 _Lundi 17 novembre , Bar Ukai , 14h16._

Ils étaient presque tous réuni. Seuls Tsukishima à qui personne ne parlait , Aone qui était en cours et Iwaizumi qui avait informé que Oikawa serait lui aussi absent étaient absents. Bokuto avait lui , amené Akaashi , proclament que son nouvel ami faisait partit de leur groupe maintenant. Hinata avait les jambes repliées contre son torse , légèrement inquiet. Yamaguchi était dans le même cas mais contre Iwaizumi , pas très à l'aise. Kuroo et Bokuto se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre , et de l'autre côté du blanc, Akaashi était assit calmement observant chaque personne. Personne n'osait parler. Et personne n'avait ouvert la bouche pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Akaashi. Ça avait le dons d'énerver Bokuto , mais l'hiboux se retenait de bousculer verbalement tout le monde. La disparition de Tendou et l'histoire de Tsukishima avait miné le moral à toute la bande. Yamaguchi se blottit un peu plus contre le torse d'Iwaizumi qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux , plongé dans une réflexion intense. Le brun ne savait pas trop quoi dire , et cette atmosphère lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Prit soudain d'un regain de courage épris d'une légère panique , il déballa tout d'un coup , sans chercher à se faire comprendre , il ne voulait simplement plus de ce silence.

« B…Bonjour et bienvenue Akaashi-san ! Désolé de cette ambiance mais , on a eu tous de gros soucis… Je suis d'ailleurs totalement désolé, Kuroo-san , pour Tsukki… Je … Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je , Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il faisait ça ! Ni même qu'il pensait _ça_ de nous. Je pensais qu'il t'aimait réellement ! Le jeune étudiant se prit le visage dans les mains , sous le regard surpris d'Hajime, Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a écrit non plus , c'est de ma faute , si je l'avais surveillé, si j'avais été un bon meilleur ami… »

Tout les yeux étaient braqués sur le jeune homme. Ils étaient tous très peu habitués à l'entendre autant parler. Hajime lui caressait le dos , comme pour le rassurer de sa présence et le soutenir. Quelques soubresauts étaient visible bien que discret , alors que Tadashi pleurait silencieusement. Kuroo se mordit la lèvre , hésitant entre envoyer balader son ami sur le sujet de Tsukishima ou alors lui aussi s'excuser et le rassurer. Le regard suppliant d'Hinata le persuada d'être doux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dispute stupide dans ces moments tendus.

« Yama-san, tu n'as pas à t'excuser , je suis celui qui aurait dû le savoir beaucoup plus tôt. Comme quoi , les apparences sont trompeuse. Tu ne pouvait pas savoir que … Se salo- , Bokuto lui pinça l'avant-bras , Tsukishima , il crachait avec horreur et dégout le nom de famille du blond , faisait les trottoirs et se filmait entrain de… de…  
\- Te force pas , Kuroo , tu te fait du mal, le rassurait Iwaizumi remarquant son soucis.  
\- Enfin voilà. Mais je crois même qu'on a été épargné du pire des vidéos… , il soupira , pour la lettre , il m'a juste lâché toutes sortes d'atrocitées , ainsi que son immense plaisir à prendre son pied avec les personnes… des vidéos. Et qu'il s'était toujours joué de nous. Ainsi que le fait qu'il me trompait depuis le début. Je crois même que toutes les crasses et emmerdes liées à mon boulot sont de sa faute… Dans tout les cas , tu n'est fautif de rien du tout , Yamaguchi. C'est comme si moi ou Iwaizumi-san on apprenait que notre meilleur ami était un psychopathe qui brûle vif les gens. Le regard outrée de Bokuto aurait pus faire rire tout le monde dans un autre contexte, Alors , surtout , on a juste a… L'effacer tout les deux de nos vies. En faite non , on a juste à tous l'oublier. »

Il hocha la tête , convaincu mais blessé par le discours de son ami. Iwaizumi le souleva et le serra contre lui. « Tu n'est pas seul , on est là et moi aussi. » lui souffla tendrement son copain. Tadashi le savait , qu'il serait toujours là. Après tout , ils s'étaient rapprochés mutuellement à cause de leurs propres emmerdes et déceptions amoureuse. Hajime reprit cependant un sérieux exemplaire tout en fronçant les sourcils. Tous comprirent qu'il allait aborder un sujet faucheux que personne ne voulait aborder.

« Je suppose que vous avez tous vu les informations ? Tendou a disparu depuis un moment déjà. Qui l'a vu la dernière fois ?  
\- De ce que m'a dit Aone , murmura timidement Shouyo , il est passé à la chocolaterie où il travail le dernier samedi d'octobre…  
\- Ça remonte à plus de 2 semaine là , s'étonna affreusement Bokuto , il se sentait coupable à cause des choses qu'il avait dit à Kuroo après leur dernière réunion de groupe.  
\- Ouais , Iwaizumi ferma les yeux pour réfléchir , Je me demande s'il est encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est… S'il est allé à la chocolaterie de Aone , il n'était pas loin de chez lui.  
\- Aone m'a dit qu'ils avaient « Discuté » jusqu'à 18h environs.  
\- Et Tendou , d'après ses voisins , n'est jamais rentré après être partit le matin même. »

Bokuto serrait ses poings. Se mordant la lèvre à la limite de la faire saigner. Il se sentait coupable. Une chose au fond de lui , lui criait qu'il était en lien direct avec la disparition de Tendou. Une main douce comme la crème pour bébé glissa contre ses propres mains , essayant de le réconforter. Akaashi ne le regardait pas , il écoutait la conversation. Mais ses mains lui caressaient bien les siennes. Bokuto hésita un moment avant d'entremêlés leurs doigts ensembles. Le blanc sentit toute son inquiétude se faire balayer sans délicatesse , lui permettant de respirer. La voix d'Akaashi résonna le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le laissant frissonner pour une raison qu'il lui échappait. Tout comme la raison de pourquoi il savourait cette voix qu'il chérissait tout autant.

« Ça serait peut être liée au meurtre de Kenma-san , non ? Ils ont trouvé le tueur non ? Souffla le plus jeune d'entre eux.  
\- C'est vrai que , Tobio Kageyama , est un vrai fou furieux… Et son arrestation à eu lieu une semaine après le kidnapping de Tendou , réalisa Tetsurou.  
\- Tout colle , Iwaizumi approuvait les dires.  
\- Mais pourquoi notre entourage ? Hinata paniquait, ça se trouve , je serais le prochain, ou Iwaizumi-san, ou même Bokuto-san !  
\- Calme toi , Hinata-chan… , tenta Yamaguchi , ça n'a peut être pas beaucoup de sens. De ce que j'ai vu à la télé , il a tué d'autres personnes qu'eux. Donc ce n'est pas forcément nous… »

Hinata se calma doucement , rassuré par les dires de Tadashi. Kuroo, lui , se tournait rapidement vers Hajime , le surprenant. Il changea le sujet , sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte. Du moins , presque.

« Pourquoi Oikawa n'est pas venu ?  
\- Rendez-vous médicale je crois , ce Shittykawa ne me dit presque jamais rien de sa vie privée. Mais Akaashi-kun est un peu comme son frère , donc , il se tourna vers Akaashi qui semblait légèrement gêné , Shittykawa va bien ?  
\- Oui. C'est juste qu'il devait emmener Daichi-san à l'hôpital. C'est rien de très grave , juste une radiographie pour son genoux. »

Le visage de Kuroo s'illuminait tout le long de la phrase de l'ami à Bokuto. Il avait oublié que celui-ci était très proche des deux personnes qu'il espionnait et qui l'attirait pour une raison obscure. L'ancien capitaine de Nekoma se mit à poser une multitude de questions sur Tooru et Daichi , alors que Akaashi serrait de plus en plus la main de Bokuto , la broyant légèrement. Le blanc lui , fit une mou adorable , de plus en plus énervé du comportement de son meilleur ami. Il attira Akaashi contre son torse , le serrant , alors qu'il fusillait du regard Tetsurou. Les deux bruns le regardèrent d'une incompréhension totale , alors que le hibou gonflait les joues. Le reste du groupe ne faisait déjà plus attention à eux , Iwaizumi et Yamaguchi discutaient tout les deux avec Hinata , qui s'extasiait sur le couple improbable des deux jeunes hommes. Bokuto , pendant ce temps , serrait toujours Keiji , le visage enfantin et boudeur.

« Akaashi est à moi ! Donc va chasser autre part Bro' !  
\- Ahh ? Mais c'est pas Akaashi qui m'intéresse ! Ce sont ses frères de cœurs ! , s'étonna Tetsurou.  
\- C'est vrai , Bokuto-san , Kuroo-kun ne me pose que des questions sur Tooru-san et Daichi-san.  
\- Ohhhh ! Tu serais jaloux , Kou' ? Ricana Kuroo sarcastiquement, Que c'est mignon ! Après tout t'as de quoi…~  
\- Mais non, c'est pas du tout ça ! Approche juste pas tes sales pattes d'Akaashi, Tetsu' ! Tu vas le pervertir ! Laisse le sain d'esprit ! C'est un ange pas un démon comme toi !  
\- Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san… Calmez-vous, tenta faiblement Akaashi. »

Les deux meilleurs amis regardèrent le plus jeunes , avant d'éclater de rire. Akaashi ne comprit cependant pas , alors que Bokuto lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Kuroo lui fit signe de ne pas s'en préoccuper , et Akaashi suivit bien volontairement le conseil de son ainé. L'ambiance tentait de rester calme et joyeuse , mais les visages de chacuns étaient tendu. Personne n'arrivait vraiment à se détendre totalement. Au bout de quelques heures , ils ne pouvaient déjà plus tenir cette demi bonne humeur. Ils se quittèrent tous , devenant beaucoup plus silencieux. Bokuto allait ramener Akaashi chez lui , quand les deux jeunes hommes se firent rattraper par Kuroo.

« Attendez ! Kou', tu ne veux pas le faire venir dormir chez nous ? Je ne suis pas la se soir. Et on habite vachement plus près !  
\- Je ne vais pas déranger ? Demanda prudemment Akaashi.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Si Koutaro t'apprécie, je n'aurais sûrement aucun soucis d'entente avec toi ! Soit-en sûr ! »

Akaashi fini par accepter l'invitation sous les suppliques de Bokuto , alors que celui-ci le poussait immédiatement et littéralement vers chez lui. Kuroo soupira de soulagement , sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Un numéro inconnu y était affiché « Bibliothèque dans 5 minutes ? » , Kuroo allait être en retard. Il se mit à courir en direction de la bibliothèque , la tête remplie de diverse possibilité à la mort de ses amis. Il en avait marre de voir les gens souffrir intérieurement et ne pas bouger. Il allait changé ça. Pour lui , comme pour Bokuto qui avait toujours été un garçon génial , l'empêchant de sombrer.  
 _  
Jours inconnu , boîte aux lettres des Tsukishima , dans le jardin , 12h45._

Tsukishima n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très dominé ou rabaissé. C'était lui qui faisait peur aux autres élèves par son regard , ses cheveux blonds et sa grande taille. Il n'aurait jamais cru se faire mener par le bout du nez comme ça. La personne qui lui pourrissait la vie lui était inconnu. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette personne avait réussi à avoir une telle vidéo. Elle était vrai , il ne pouvait nier. Mais il avait dit et fait toutes ses choses sous la surdose d'alcool et de drogue. Il continua à lire la lettre entre ses mains , et pour la première fois , il eu peur. Il ne voulait pas être persécuté comme cela, il n'avait rien fait pour – sauf cette vidéo. Il se mordilla les lèvres quand il comprit pour la première fois à qui il avait affaire.

Il ne comprit cependant qu'au bout de la troisième lettres. Ils était deux – ils tournaient à chaque lettres , le style changeait. Mais c'était des tueurs. Recroqueviller sur son lit , la lettre entre ses mains , le blond n'en revenait pas. Il s'était fait virée de son boulot , des mecs en chaleurs lui couraient après avec leurs numéros , il avait dû rejeter ses amis et Kuroo sous peine d'avoir de plus gros ennuie. Et maintenant ? Ils s'attaquaient à son frère et sa famille ? Le blond en avait plein le crâne. Il commençait à croire comme les gens de son université qui lui soufflait de se suicider, qu'il n'était qu'un salop parmi tant d'autre. Il se demandait aussi si c'est lettre n'avait pas raison. Il n'avait jamais mérité Tetsurou. Ni même de le voir. Il se répugnait au plus haut point. Il était déjà maigre , mais il n'avait maintenant plus que la peau sur les os – et il se trouvait encore trop gros. Ses yeux étaient vide , sa peau peu soignée. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était au bout.

Il entendit vaguement sa mère lui annoncé du courrier. Il le récupéra sans se soucié du regard triste de sa mère , ni même celui inquiet de son grand frère qui était de passage. Il s'enferma à nouveau dans sa chambre , ouvrait l'enveloppe et la lâchait subitement , comme brûlé. Les clichés que contenait l'enveloppe s'éparpillèrent au sol. Kei ravala un cri de peine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il les regarde. Mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Kuroo , son copain , ou ex-copain, embrassait Oikawa. Il y avait aussi une autre personne, qui les attendaient au pied de la porte. Les autres clichés restaient dans le même style , même à certain moment , le blond observait la tignasse blanche et noire de Bokuto. Mais son regard restait bloqué sur le meilleur ami de Iwaizumi qui embrassait à plusieurs reprise Kuroo. Il glissa le long de sa porte , repliant ses jambes contre son torse , l'air ailleurs. Il se balançait doucement , des larmes de rages coulant une ou deux fois le long de ses joues. Il était dégoutté, écœuré , brisé. Il attrapa faiblement son téléphone posé sur son bureau , l'allumant prudemment. Il écarquilla les yeux quand tout les messages s'affichèrent en même temps. « Va te pendre ». « Alors , tu paye combien , blondinet ? ». Kei suffoqua au fur et à mesure. Mais le dernier message l'acheva.

De : KurooNeko  
À : Salop du bazars.

« Tu sais quoi Tsukishima ? Tu t'es bien foutu de notre gueule. Va sucer si ça te plait , tu ne veux donné aucune explication ? Pas de soucis. Ne t'approche plus d'aucun de nous. Que ce soit Hinata , Aone sera la. Yamaguchi sera avec Iwaizumi. T'es seul et tu le restera à faire les trottoirs seul. T'es vraiment le pire des connards. T'as rien à foutre ici. Bye , la pute. »

Le blond s'étrangla avec ses léger soubresauts , alors qu'un message venait tout juste de se faire recevoir sur son téléphone. Il n'osa pas de suite regarder , continuant à vouloir oublier la réalité. « Maintenant , crève. Tu verras , c'est notre cadeau. » Le blond ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps , balançant son téléphone dans un excès de colère contre le mur. Il se redressa vivement , déchirant quelques lettres aux passages. Il ne voulait plus voir tout ça.

« PUTAIN ! »

Son poing s'abattit violemment contre la table , alors que son téléphone vibrait à nouveau , même cassé. Tsukishima le récupéra rageusement , ayant l'impression que la sonnerie le torturait intérieurement. Un nouveau numéro inconnu s'afficha. Un numéro que cependant , il connaissait.

 _ **« Juste crève. Tu n'as que cette option. L'université à un toit haut , non ?~ »**_

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews:**_

 _ **Blood-Miyuki :**_ Et oui , Akaashi sadique , et je pense que vous avez tous devinez que c'est Tendou ! Pour Kuroo , tu as la réponse maintenant ! J'espère que des questions arrivent au fur et à mesure ! Pour le IwaYama ; je ne le développerais pas plus je pense. Voici la suite en espérant que ça t'ai plus !

 ** _Elicha :_** Eh voilà la suite un peu plus calme ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop peur et que tu apprécie toujours ma fiction !

 ** _Sandou01 :_** Alors , oui , je regarde énormément de film a cause de ma mère , policière et horreur , tu n'imagine même pas les scènes que je pourrais pondre ! Oui , pauvre Tendou haha. Pour Tsukki... ! Pour la suite , tu te réchauffe doucement et refroidit a la fois... ~ Et Kuroo se feras t'il avoir?

 ** _Marya :_** BINGO c'est bien Tendou ! Tsukki , pour mon point de vu , vit quelque chose de pire que de la torture physique ! Et on s'en fou , le glauque , c'est cool. Espérant te voir sur ce chapitre aussi !

 _ **Kiss and Thanks you , pour vos review , vous m'aidez énormément , et le prochain chapitre est très très long , normalement !**_


	7. Manipulation

_**OYA ET ENFIN !**_

Ce chapitre a été et est un de mes préférés , mais j'ai tellement eu du mal a l'écrire que , je suis désoler , D+EU n'aura la suite que la semaine prochaine !

De plus je suis sur un OS OiHina , et il me prend du temps ! Donc avec mes études , c'est trop la galère !

Mais bon , voici la suite , et on commence doucement à tomber dans la folie !

Je m'excuse aussi sur le fait que je n'ai rien corrigé dû à mon retard , vraiment désolé !

 _Ps : Pensé aux reviews , elle nous motive , nous , auteurs. Elles sont en soit très importante pour la suite de nos fictions et savoir si notre travail est bien ou non._

 ** _Réponse aux review à la fin du chapitre comme d'habitude !_**

* * *

Akaashi n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les autres. Depuis l'enfance , il avait toujours été très distant avec les élèves près de lui. Mais les autres le prenait un peu pour une mascotte , il était beau et mignon , jamais méchant , serviable. Le brun n'avait jamais voulu se faire d'amis , il savait que les gens venait vers lui dans leur intérêt. Il était pour tant un enfant parmi tant d'autre , mais quelque chose attirait les autres à lui. Alors il avait fait avec , jusqu'à sa primaire , il restait seul dans ses études , ne jouant que rarement. Les autres l'admirait de loin , les garçons de sa classe le protégeant. Protégeant le « trésor » de la classe. Akaashi avait toujours trouver sa stupide , de vouloir garder quelque chose pour soit. Tout n'était là que pour un laps de temps très cours. Même l'être Humain , mourrait un jour. Il n'avait pas non plus de parents , décédé quand il était né. C'était une amie à sa mère qui l'avait adoptée, mais le brun gardait cependant son vrai nom de famille. La famille Oikawa avait toujours été agréable et aimante en vers lui. Il adorait plus que tout son frère, Tooru. Mais le garçon ne s'était jamais vraiment attaché à eux non plus. Il n'y avait que Tooru, qui comptait réellement dans l'équation de sa vie. Malgré Tooru, étant souvent seul , il savait qui parmi les élèves de primaire venait par bon sens où par intérêt. Et aucun ne venait par bon sens. Jamais. Enfin , jusqu'à ce que Tooru lui présente Daichi. Ses deux aînés étaient devenu sa seule vrai famille , et les deux plus grands l'avaient éduqué. Akaashi c'était vite rendu compte que ses deux frères aussi , avait cette chose en eux. Mais il ne posa pas de question pendant ses deux dernière année de primaire. Cependant , pendant les grandes vacances avant son entrer au collège , Akaashi rencontra vraiment quelqu'un qui venait par bon sens et non parce qu'il avait une arrière pensé pour lui. Il avait été à ce moment , tout retourné. Il trouvait le garçon , du même âge que Daichi et Tooru , lumineux. Lui qui était vite lassé des gens trop énergique , il se sentait _attiré_ par celui-ci. Ses cheveux blanc et noir peu commun , son regard doré envoûtant , tout comme son sourire , lui avait fait fondre le cœur. Et petit à petit , Akaashi se surprit à l'observer tout les jours. A connaître toutes ses habitudes , de l'école au parc le soir , en passant par quel jour et à quel heure le jeune homme allait chez son père ou chez sa mère. Akaashi ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi il devenait de plus en plus violent au fil des années , pourquoi à partir de sa 3ème années de collège , il essaya d'étrangler Kenma , la deuxième personne la plus proche de Koutaro.

Ce jour ci , Akaashi était rentré en pleure , terrifié par ses propres actes alors qu'il en était aussi totalement euphorique. Tooru lui avait simplement caressé les cheveux , lui murmurant qu'il savait tout. Il avait appelé Daichi et le corbeau se trouvait chez eux dans les minutes qui suivait. Akaashi comprit enfin ce qu'il était, pourquoi il aimait ça malgré son dégoût. Il fut tout aussi rassuré de savoir qu'ils étaient pareil. Il comprit et fut fière de ce qu'il était.

Un stalkeur atteint de trouble affectif.

Enfin , Daichi ne lui avait pas expliqué ça comme cela , et pas exactement tout. Il lui avait doucement dit qu'il était normal. Que ce qu'il faisait était normal et bien. Mais qu'il fallait être _discret_ et _rester caché_. Keiji avait écouté. C'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même , apprenant tout ce qu'il fallait sur la vie de Bokuto. Il avait aussi apprit que ses deux frères aimaient la même personne , et qu'il n'y avait aucun mal entendu. Les deux garçons étaient attirés par Kuroo, mais ils se voyaient dans une vie de couple à trois. Le plus jeune n'avait pas trouver ça bizarre. Tant qu'il n'avait pas à partager son trésor _a lui_.

Et Akaashi avait tuer de ses propres mains pour la première fois sous impulsion. Kenma , un garçon qu'il avait déjà essayé de tuer quand il était enfant. Le blond , ainsi que sa petite amie , était venu le voir. Akaashi avait été surprit. C'était un couple discret , qui restaient deux , sans compter Kuroo et Bokuto. Akaashi avait arrêté de se méfier de Kenma quand le jeune homme c'était mit en couple avec Yachi. Pour Akaashi , il n'existait plus. Alors quand Kenma lui demanda gentiment de laisser ses amis tranquille , de reprendre ses séances psychiatriques ainsi que le fait que Bokuto n'était pas à lui, il n'avait pas pus calmer ses pulsions. Il n'avait pas pris ses cachets contre sa maladie. Il ne voyait pas en quoi être bipolaire était dangereux , tout en étant un stalkeur atteint de trouble affectif , pour Akaashi , il était _normal_. Mais il comprit cette nuit là. Il ne paniqua pas vraiment , Sawamura et Oikawa étaient arrivés pour l'aider. Akaashi avait été félicité par Oikawa , qui admirait l'œuvre de son frère. Daichi avait sourit , tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Keiji , le rassurant. Et tout c'était enchaîné sans qu'il ne sache qu'il avait mit en marche le premier engrenage bloqué depuis son enfance, mais il ne s'en plainerait pas.

Il revient à la réalité quand un petit coup sec se fit ressentir sur son poignet. Bokuto ouvrait sa porte d'appartement joyeusement. Akaashi sourit doucement , et discrètement. Oh oui , il était heureux d'avoir lancé le premier engrenage. Bokuto ne faisait pas attention que dans sa joie , il tirait sur le poignet du brun. Quand la porte fut enfin déverrouillée , il se fit entraîner par Bokuto à l'intérieur. Une douce chaleur remua dans son estomac , alors qu'il se déchaussait en même temps que Bokuto. Il respirait le même air que lui , dans le même pièce et _seul_. Il se mordilla les lèvres , ses mains ressemblaient légèrement d'excitation. Bokuto se retourna vers lui , d'un geste vif. Être avec Akaashi le rendait heureux. Il voulait que se soit la même chose pour l'autre. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait le protéger en vers et contre tout. Il ne se rendit pas compte , que petit à petit , cet histoire de meurtre lui sortait de la tête.

« Akaashi , tu veux manger ou regarder un film ? »

Akaashi secoua la main , signe qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ça lui importait peu. Il suivit cependant Bokuto dans la petite cuisine qu'il partageait avec Kuroo – Elle était situé à gauche de l'entrée , une cuisine américaine. Akaashi se sentait tendu. Il avait peur de faire quelque chose de mal avec le blanc. Il l'observa à la dérober , dans un silence agréable mais tendu. Il avait trouvé sa place. Il aurait toujours dû être là. Sa place était auprès de Koutaro, nulle part ailleurs . Le brun s'approcha de son homologue , de dos , avant de poser sa tête contre celui-ci. Il était musclé, avait-il constaté. Il sentit Bokuto se stopper subitement , alors que le blanc se surprenait à penser que cette position était agréable. Il en rougit très légèrement.

« Akaashi… ? » Tenta-t'il

Un petit sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du nommé. Il ne répondit pas , passant ses bras autour de la taille de Bokuto. Il frotta son nez contre le dos du tee-shirt du blanc , soupirant de bien être. Il comprit que Bokuto se retournait face à lui quand le tissu se froissa sous ses mains. « Akaashi ? » répétait doucement Bokuto. Le brun ne répondit toujours pas. Il serra un peu plus le blanc, de peur qu'il s'échappe. « Hey ! Akaashi ! » Il éleva un peu plus la voix. Akaashi sursauta , levant ses yeux pour les plongés dans ceux dorés de Koutaro. Le regard de l'ancien capitaine était inquiet , doux , protecteur. Akaashi en aurait surement rit si ce n'était pas bizarre venant de lui. Il était heureux de découvrir que Bokuto restait toujours un être doux et agréable. Qu'il avait du bon sens pour lui , même après autant d'année. Akaashi lui adressa un regard d'excuse. Bokuto avait réussi à comprendre ses yeux.

« Rien , Bokuto-san, allons mangé ? »

Bokuto acquiesça, si Akaashi lui disait qu'il allait bien , il ne pouvait que le croire. Il ne fit pas attention à la chaleur augmentant , tout comme la fréquence des battement battements de son cœurs chutant après avoir lâché Keiji. Il fit abstraction du manque qui lui rongeait le cœur et lui disait de serrer Akaashi. Il prit les plats , Omelette aux riz , et se dirigea vers le canapé. Akaashi le suivait sans rien dire , le rejoignant sur le canapé. Bokuto alluma rapidement l'écran et la box , ne regardant plus son invité. Il se rendit compte qu'après avoir lancé le film – Matrix , qu'il remarqua les feuilles sur la table basse. Il sursauta et ramassa tout d'un air paniqué. Un doux rire faible le stoppa, le surprenant. Il se tourna lentement vers Akaashi , alors que celui-ci semblait timidement mort de rire.

« Akaashi ? »

L'autre sursauta , prit sur le fait. Des rougeurs lui montèrent aux joues, alors qu'il tournait la tête, essayant d'éviter le regard dorée posé sur lui.

« Bo…Bokuto-san, c'est gênant. Arrêté de me fixer.

Ah ! Koutaro se rendit enfin compte de son acte , Excuse moi. J'étais surpris de t'entendre rire.

Je suis un être humain normal , Bokuto-san. Le plus jeune appuyait bien sur le mot « Normal ».

Oui oui ! Excuse moi ! »

Akaashi secoua la tête , amusé. Cependant, il avait bien tout vu. Il allait devoir sévir. Il le ferait succombé. Mais à cet instant , il voulait juste profiter. De cette soirée simple et tout à fait normal avec Bokuto. Après tout , Tooru et Daichi s'occuperaient très bien de Kuroo.

 _Le jours suivant , appartement de Tooru , Keiji et Daichi. 15h08._

Tooru l'aidait a le réveiller. Daichi et son frère avait réussi leur coup , le reste viendrait lui-même , lui avait expliqué les deux garçons. Akaashi ne s'en était pas inquiété. Daichi c'était occupé des preuves , il était l'ancien capitaine de Tsukishima , après tout. Tooru l'avait longuement félicité pour ça , d'ailleurs. Les deux garçons avaient aussi expliqués leur soirée avec Kuroo. Tout c'était bien passer , et Tooru jubilait littéralement d'avoir pus l'embrasser. Daichi restait plus calme. Il avait simplement opté pour la joue , pas qu'il était timide ou n'avait pas envie , mais ne voulait pas faire fuir le brun. Il avait l'impression qu'il savait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Les deux frères se regardèrent subitement , avant de regarder l'homme dormant.

« T'abuse Keiji , tu l'as salement amoché… Ça ne te fait rien ?

Pas vraiment. Je suis légèrement euphorique et j'ai eu l'impression de me réveiller après une soirée arrosé.

Ne t'inquiète pas , ça peut arrivé. Et puis, la bipolarité n'est pas d'une grande aide. »

Il hocha la tête , Tooru avait raison. C'était pour ça , que Daichi était le plus pacifique. Il n'avait pas de maladie supplémentaire. Tooru était un psychopathe, a double personnalité. Lui , il était bipolaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment gênant , dans la vie , au début. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Bokuto. Il tira encore une fois sur la joue de l'endormit. Oikawa soupira en regardant l'état du garçon. C'était un beau tableau. Keiji avait toujours été doué pour faire de magnifique scène et tableau. Daichi entra , grinçant un laps de temps infime les dents.

« Keiji , tu l'a sacrément amoché…

C'est pas moi qui détruit à petit feu mes victimes moralement… » soupira doucement le brun.

Oikawa affirma , et Sawamura ne nia pas. C'était vrai. Mais les tortures que Keiji infligeait était vraiment douloureuse et lente. Surtout quand on voyait l'état d'une de ses victimes aux bout de trois semaines. Le jeune homme ne ressemblait plus vraiment à quelque chose. Son torse n'avait encore que très peu de peau , ses bras étaient taillés. On voyait clairement à ses chevilles et poignets qu'il avait été à un moment suspendu par ses membres. Son visage était creuser. Depuis quand Akaashi ne lui avait pas donné à manger ? Sawamura rigola, surprenant les deux frères.

« Daichi-san ? Le regard de Keiji devenait inquiet.

Je me disais que j'étais surement le plus gentil de vous deux. Mais enfaite, on est tous génial. Tout simplement génial. Keiji est doué pour les œuvres. Oikawa en photographie, et moi , en relation moral. Je suis juste une des meilleurs enflure au monde. »

Les deux autres garçons n'osèrent parler. Ils savaient que Daichi était génial. C'était logique , il les gérait dans la vie de tout les jours. Keiji mit en place le corps à nouveau , alors que Tendou ouvrait faiblement les yeux , ne pouvant parler à cause de sa gorge sèche. Il aurai voulu crier, en voyant son bourreau. Encore plus quand il remarqua les deux autres personnes. Mais il se rappela qu'il était perdu.

« Tuez moi , faite ce que vous voulez, mais tuez moi. » murmura t'il.

Akaashi se retient de justesse de lui rire aux nez. Il pointa l'appareil photo du doigt , se rapprochant de son oreille tout doucement. Il lui souffla dessus en premier lui avant de susurrer.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Pour Bokuto-San. »

Le jeune homme grimaça , retenant difficilement des gémissement de douleur. Il avait comprit rapidement qu'il était victime d'un stalkeur de Bokuto. Si jamais il avait été au courant plus vite qu'Allah était là, il n'aurait jamais parler à Bokuto ou tout du moins , il aurait sûrement arrêté de le draguer. Il grimaça de douleur quand Akaashi le lâcha dans une délicatesse feinte. Ses plaies c'étaient ré-ouvertes , son torse était sûrement la partie de son corps dans le pire état , il était même impressionné lui-même d'être encore en vie. La poussière et l'air lui faisait un mal indescriptible, depuis que son bandage avait été retiré. Il remarqua Oikawa s'approcher de lui , avant de qu'il ne lui enfonce son doigt dans la bouche , sans délicatesse. Le roux écarquilla les yeux , avant de se mouvoir dans des plaintes douloureuse pour retirer l'intrus. Il s'étrangla quand il sentit la poigne du châtain sur son bras , le forçant a ne plus bouger. Le doigt s'enfonçait encore plus loin , il était persuadé qu'il était dans sa gorge. Il entendit que très difficilement le bruit d'un appareil photo. Le doigt lui donnait envie de vomir , mais son assaillant l'en empêchait clairement. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Akaashi , avant qu'un coup de froid ne le fasse frissonner. Le regard du jeune homme était froid , hostile , manipulateur. Un sourire discret se dessinait lentement sur les lèvres d'Akaashi. Tendou lui , devenait de plus en plus blanc , suffoquant quand le doigt lui griffa le palais.

« Tu voulais mourir non ? Alors on va te laisser. » Daichi avait parler à la place d'Akaashi.

Tendou cru pouvoir soufflé, quand Daichi secoua la tête. Oikawa retira son doigt , avant d'envoyer son pieds dans le torse du jeune homme. Un cri de douleur lui échappa , alors que son sang se rependait aux sol. Akaashi , ramena doucement le scalpel, d'un sourire angélique.

« Je vais te rendre un peu plus joli , après tout , tu seras envoyer à Bokuto-san , autant que tu sois un minimum présentable. »

Oikawa et Sawamura sortirent, laissant bien seul Tendou , mais avec le pire d'eux trois. Une fois la porte fermer , les cris de douleurs de l'étudiant furent étouffer , et plus personnes ne les entendra jamais.

 _Deux jours après , appartement de Bokuto et Kuroo , 8h57._

Akaashi avait à nouveau passé la soirée avec Bokuto. Kuroo , lui , était de sortit , et Bokuto avait comprit que son meilleur ami fréquentait quelqu'un mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer à lui dire. Ni qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il ne voulait pas que Kuroo continu cette enquête. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Et le coupable avait été trouvé. Mais Bokuto n'avait pas l'impression que ce Kageyama y soit pour quelque chose. C'était comme ci quelqu'un avait laissé des preuves pour que le jeune homme soif accusé des crimes de leurs université. Il ne niait pas que Kageyama était un tueur en série , il avait tuer toute son ancien club de volley , en ayant marre du comportement de ceux-ci , ainsi que leur surnom et insulte dans le dos. Mais il trouvait vraiment bizarre qu'il soit accusé des meurtres de leur université. Il soupira et sourit tendrement en observant le garçon endormit à ses côtés. Akaashi dormait paisiblement , sa main accrochée à son tee-shirt de pyjama. Bokuto ne fit pas attention aux temps défilant à toute vitesse , il était rester allongé sans bouger , observant cet ange à ses côté. Il remerciait vraiment quelqu'un de supérieur à l'humain pour lui avoir fait rencontrer Akaashi. Ne tenant plus au bout d'une trentaine de minute , le blanc se décida enfin à secouer doucement son ami.

« Akaashi , Akaashi , debout , il va être neuf heure ! »

Le brun ouvrit doucement les yeux , le refermant subitement à cause de la lumière environnante , laissant échapper un léger grognement , qui eut le dons de faire ricaner Bokuto. Après dix bonnes minutes de bataille pour réveillé totalement le brun , et cinq à dix minutes pour s'habiller, les deux garçons s'installèrent devant la télé , café à la main. Bokuto l'allumait rapidement , tout en se redressant , posant sa tasse encore chaude sur la table. Il s'excusa au prés d'Akaashi, lui indiquant qu'il allait chercher le courrier. Il revient seulement après deux bonnes minutes , jetant les pubs à la poubelle , lançant la facture de l'appartement sur le comptoir et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé à nouveau , deux lettre à la main. Les informations devenait un bruit de fond , expliquant encore un léger séisme vers les préfectures sud du Japon. Akaashi posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Bokuto , de peur que le blanc ne le rejete. Ça ne fut aucunement le cas , et Bokuto ouvrit la première lettre. Il poussa un juron. C'était ses parents qui lui demandaient si tout ce passait bien pour lui. Ils avaient dû être au courant de l'histoire. Sa mère lui disait de faire attention à ses fréquentations , alors que son père le félicitait pour ses résultats sportif. Akaashi fronça légèrement les sourcils , énerver que les parents de Bokuto lui disent de faire attention. L'ace posa la lettre sur la table basse d'un geste calculé, et ouvrit la dernière lettre.

Le temps semblait se stopper aux même moment où la télé redevenait un moyen d'information.

Les deux photos tombèrent aux sol , alors que la vidéo prise d'un étudiant montrait un jeune homme sautant du haut d'université, sous les cris et les pleures de beaucoup d'élèves. Bokuto oublia de respirer , alors que les photos sur le sol étaient ce qu'il fixait intensément. Son corps tremblait , et ses joues furent recouvertes de larmes silencieuses. Les photos montrait clairement de la peau de Tendou se faisant arraché, ainsi que le visage du jeune homme recouvert de bleu. Il ne sentit que très légèrement quelqu'un l'éteindre doucement , comme pour l'enfermer dans un cocon de protection. Akaashi lui essuyait doucement les joues , lui caressant l'avant-bras. Bokuto était suspendu dans le temps , et soudainement tout lui explosa à la figure à cause des informations.

« Tsukishima Kei, se serait jeté du toit du plus haut bâtiments , les jambes et pieds liées. Les enquêteurs ont retrouver les preuves , montrant bel et bien un suicide du jeune homme. La famille du jeune homme à été emmené à l'hôpital avec celui-ci. Il semblerait qu'il ne puisse survivre , au vu des fractures causé par la chute , dont la colonne vertébrale. »

Bokuto eu du mal à respirer , suffoquant tout en pleurant. Il essaya d'appeler Akaashi , mais le son qui sortit de ses lèvres n'avait aucun sens. Le brun comprit cependant et serai encore plus le jeune homme. « Je suis là pour toi , Bokuto-san, je serais toujours là. » Bokuto nicha sa tête dans le coups de son ami , le cœur lourd et blessé. Les caresses d'Akaashi ne le calmèrent qu'après quelques longues minutes. Il était encore secouer par plusieurs sanglots , mais sa voix était cassé.

« La police. Il faut prévenir Kuroo et la police. Avait doucement dit le blanc.

Bokuto-san , on va faire du mal à Kuroo-san s'il est au courant. Je serais là, moi. Restons tour les deux. Oublie ses photos , on les jettes ou les brûles. Reste juste près de moi. Je serais toujours là. »

Bokuto ne pus qu'accepter. Akaashi avait été la au bon moment. Il veillait sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de raison de ne pas le croire , après tout. Il avait raison. Il ne devait rien dire à Kuroo. Il devait juste se raccrocher à Akaashi , et protéger Kuroo de ses horreurs.

« Merci , Akaashi , Je… T'aime tellement. Merci pour tout… »

Un immense sourire prit place sur les lèvres du nommé, alors que Bokuto c'était tout de suite endormit. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux , éteignant la télé en même temps. Il se pencha en avant , caressant la joue de son petit ami.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Bukoto-san , c'est pour toi , que je fais tout cela. Ne m'en veut pas , tu ne peux pas. Tout est de ta faute , et tout resteras de vôtre faute. »

* * *

 ** _Est-ce que la police va enquêter ? Que va t-il se passer avec Kuroo , Oikawa et Sawamura ?_**

 ** _Bokuto ne se rend pas compte que le cocon de l'agrainé se referme tout doucement... ~_**

 **Réponse aux review :  
**

 **Sandou01:** De retours parmi nous et oui , ils se font bien avoir ! Pour le BokuAka , le voici enfin ! Et non Keiji , n'avait pas cette idée , il reste pour le moins calme. Pour le OiKuroDai , il seras mit en avant plus tard , j'ai besoin que la relation de Bokuto et Akaashi augmente avant. Et oui , on est tous horrible je pense a savoir qu'il fonce dans le piège , et on aime ça. Pour Iwaizumi , je dois t'avouer que j'ai rigoler cinq bonne minute après avoir écrit la réplique de Kuroo ! xD Pour Tsukki , eh bien , c'est la fin. Mais on seras la vérité bien après . ! Pour t'es hypothèse , tu te réchauffe pour Kuroo mais pour Akaashi tu n'y est PAS DU TOUT ! Ahhh j'aime tellement la fin de ma fiction... ~ Sur ce j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

 _ **Elicha :**_ Oui , c'est cool ! Tu peux le dire ! Et encore heureux , je me sentirais mal si tu n'aime plus ma fiction ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plu que les autres et si tu as des questions qui te tourmente !

 **Marya :** Eh oui Tendou meurt , mais ça , on le savait tous. Mais qui sont les prochains ? Pour Tsukki aussi , c'est fini. Même si on ne sait pas tout les details. Sache que je ne laisse rien aux hasard dans cette fiction. Espérant que la suite te tourmente encore et qu'elle te plaise!


	8. Si tu savais , Tetsurou-san

**OYA !**

Et oui voilà une suite très courte et je m'en excuse , mais je dois encore m'organiser pour la suite et mes idées s'embrouilles , dans tout les cas , je voulais finir ce chapitre comme ça.

Ooooh et **mon OS OiHina à été posté** ! ~

 _Pensez aux review , c'est ce qui nous permet à nous auteur de savoir si nous nous améliorons et si l'histoire vous plait , ainsi que nous permettre d'avancer._

 _Je vous remercie d'ailleurs tous , ceux qui me poste une review. Ça me fait chaud au cœur !_

 _ **Bonne lecture , et réponse aux review à la fin !**_

* * *

Bokuto reçu une lettre tout les jours. Il s'occupait maintenant du courrier , prétextant à Kuroo que c'était maintenant à son tour aussi de se bouger le matin pour descendre le chercher. Le brun n'avait pas vraiment bronché, il était devenu très passif depuis la mort de Tsukishima et aussi très peu présent. Bokuto avait alors écouté Akaashi et ne parlait de ses lettres à personne , sauf lui. Et le blanc devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque. Il voyait le mal partout , sur tout et n'importe quoi , hors mis Keiji. Akaashi était toujours là pour trouver les bons mots ou les bons gestes , et Bokuto avait laissé sa vie se liée à celle du plus jeune sans y résister. Dès que certaines photos le mettait dans un état plus qu'inquiétant , c'était vers Akaashi qu'il se tournait. Celui-ci était toujours là au bon moment , et Bokuto lui en serait surement redevable à vie. Il sombrait doucement , au côté de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Et bientôt , les photos étaient devenus habituelles , quelque chose dès plus normal , Bokuto ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il sombrait dans un début de folie , ni que son habituel caractère n'était visible qu'en la présence d'Akaashi. Ni même Kuroo, qui découchait de plus en plus , dormant peu à l'appartement, bien pire qu'avant. Mais Akaashi , lui , le remarqua. Alors un jour , alors qu'il était tout deux entrain de regarder les photos dès plus basique à la plus ignoble , il le questionna.

« Bokuto-San , elles te font quoi , ses photos ? »

Bokuto avait relevé la tête , et Akaashi avait put découvrir un nouveau sentiments dans les yeux du garçon. Le doré des yeux de Bokuto _vibrait_. Quelque chose avait changé, comme si tout était merveilleux et beau. Comme si le monde du hibou avait totalement été transformé.

« Plus grand-chose. Je crois même , j'ai l'impression en quel que sorte , que c'est devenu à mes yeux une sorte d…

\- Une sorte d'œuvre ? »

Bokuto hocha la tête , alors qu'un de ses habituels sourires venait s'installer sur son visage. Mais Akaashi put très facilement voir un changement. C'était léger , presque imperceptible , mais c'était là. Bokuto commençait lentement et de plus en plus à se faire engloutir par la folie d'Akaashi. Et le brun allait très certainement passer au niveau supérieur.

* * *

Kuroo n'avait pas de suite apprit la mort de Kei. Ce jour là, il avait été invité par Daichi et Tooru , c'est le lendemain après leur soirée , bien calme malgré les avances peu discrète d'Oikawa, qu'il avait tout apprit en regardant la rediffusion des informations. Sawamura et Oikawa avaient accouru en direction du brun , les deux garçons ne voulaient pas que le chat soit choqué et se renferme encore plus. C'était tout ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas , justement. Et ce fut tout l'inverse. Kuroo se refugiait chez eux tout le temps , et le jeune homme était devenu , à force de vivre chez eux , comme le quatrième colocataire. Et aujourd'hui , Kuroo était seul. Daichi était partit en course depuis dix minutes , et en avait surement pour une bonne heure , alors qu'Oikawa devait finir son service avant de pouvoir rentrer. Kuroo , lui , n'allait plus en cours , tout comme Bokuto , Oikawa qui travaillait et Akaashi qui veillait sur Bokuto. Seul Daichi y allait de temps à autres , mais l'université était encore très peu peuplé. Alors Tetsurou s'ennuyait royalement. Comment allait-il s'occupé , à par fouillé l'appartement et refaire des crises d'angoisses en repensant à toutes les merdes qui lui était arrivé ? Enfin , il avait avec tout ça put rencontrer Oikawa et Daichi , même si c'était assez peu comme compensation. Sans s'en rendre compte , ses pensées dérivèrent sur les deux garçons qui étaient entrés dans sa vie , alors qu'il allongeant de tout son long sur le canapé , fermant les yeux. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de comment il s'était retrouvé à devenir aussi proche d'Oikawa et Sawamura. Kuroo avait bien essayer d'en choisir un des deux , aussi , mais s'était impossible. _Il était devenu accro aux deux hommes et en était tomber amoureux_. Un rire nerveux lui échapper , mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de cette situation. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas choisir ! Il avait essayer ! Mais à chaque reprise , il se retrouvait à vouloir les deux. Soupirant , les yeux toujours fermés , il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer deux homme , en même temps. Il ne trouvait pas ça bizarre , mais juste très perturbant. Il avait franchement _les boulles_ , de ne pouvoir en choisir qu'un seul. Tooru était admirablement possessif , gamin , joueur , énergique , égoïste et soumis. Mais il y avait Daichi , qui était fort , calculateur si besoin , doux et à la fois violent et dominant. Et il y avait lui , tomber sous le charmes de ces deux caractères bien différents et opposés. Lui qui était arrogant , taquin , pas forcément super beau avec ses cheveux en crête de coque. Il ne les coiffait que très rarement. Il pouvait aussi s'en foutre de tout comme devenir le pire possessif du monde. Possédant des idées dès plus stupides aux plus perverse. Il ne méritait surement pas Oikawa, ni même Sawamura. Un poids s'installa de tout son long sur lui , le faisant entre ouvrir les yeux. Oikawa était là, sur lui , un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Daichi lui , caressait doucement ses cheveux. « Bon retours » murmura le brun , la bouche flatteuse de ne pas avoir parler depuis le départ de Daichi. Oikawa le remercia d'un immense sourire , alors que Sawamura lui caressait encore plus doucement les cheveux. Il sentit les douces lèvres aux goûts citronnées de Tooru se poser sur les siennes et il en ferma les yeux. Le châtain n'était pas très lourd sur lui. Il était même bien , comme ça. Le baiser s'approfondit , alors que Kuroo passait ses bras autour du corps du plus vieux de quelque mois. Il frissonna agréablement quand les mains de Sawamura lui chatouillèrent la base du coup en se retirant. Elles finirent par venir se poser sur ses joues , au même moment où Tooru trompait le baiser , à bout de souffle. Sa tête bascula de suite en arrière , et sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre sa respiration , la bouche de Daichi lui capturait la sienne. Le baiser était doux , protecteur , avec un goût de chocolat noir emprunt d'amertume. Kuroo s'enfonça un peu plus dans son idée. Il ne pouvait choisir entre les deux garçons. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois quand la main du plus vieux glissa sous son tee-shirt et gémit contre la bouche du plus jeune quand les doigts du châtain se mirent à jouer avec ses boutons de chairs. La voix devenu rauque de Sawamura lui atteins les oreilles , alors que leur embrassades prenait fin.

« Laisse toi aller , Tetsurou-san , ne choisi pas un , choisi nous tout les deux. »

Il ne put répondre que par un gémissement. La langue de Tooru s'amusait maintenant clairement avec son ventre et son nombril. Daichi sourit , et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du chat , lui embrassant tendrement le creux de la nuque. Tetsurou ne poussait que des râles ou gémissement. Cependant , il grogna de mécontentement quand la langue d'Oikawa se retira de son torse.

« Tu es tombé dans notre cage , Tetsu-chan , et tu y es piégé à vie. Alors , laisse nous te rendre heureux. »

Le brun ne comprit pas et ne chercha pas à comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Ses pensées et son cerveau fondaient sous le doux supplice de ses deux garçons lui ayant volé le cœur.

 _« Je vous aimerais à jamais. »_

 _« Si tu savais , Tetsurou-san. »_

* * *

 _ **Ahhh , mais comment tout ça va finir ?**_

( Je tiens à précisé que je suis sur téléphone et que j'ai mis plus d'une bordel d'heure à poster le temps que tout soit O.K ! Et vous vous rendez compte ? L'applie vient tout juste de rajouter la bêta de publication ! QUE MAINTENANT ! Désoler de ma gueulante gem grem. )

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Isahe** : Alors au début je savais pas trop comment réagir à ta review , je me suis demander si tu aimais ou non. En tout cas merci d'avoir poster une review. Mais tu m'as bien fait rire ! Pour la fin , je pense que le plus à plaindre seras ... Non je vais rien dire ! Mais je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et merci pour tes encouragement !

 **Elicha** : Ahhhh mais non ! Je voulais pas te faire détester Akaashi ! Excuse moi ! Mais bon , avec la fiction c'est un peu normal de ne pas trop trop l'apprécier même s'il a des raisons. Et je ne te laisse plus comme ça le voici le chapitre !

 **Sandou01** : Pour Tsukki, paix à son âme , mais pour une fois mon côté "J'aime pas Tsukki" est sortit. Vu que je ne appréciait pas du tour au début de l'animé. Enfin. Je te console cette fois avec le trio ! Je suis gentille non ? ~ et c'est vrai que ça ne colle pa trop à Daichi , d'où le pour quoi du comment il est le plus passif , après tout je me suis concentré surtout sur Akaashi et Oikawa. Et je suis pareil , Oikawa est mon personnage préférer avec Bokuto et Akaashi. ( au point où j'ai son cosplay -tousse- que j'aurais samedi à la PM sous mon cosplay de Yuri. Mais on s'en fou je raconte ma vie la. ) Je t'avoue que Tuer Tendou m'a fait mal , mais je préfère Semi alors bon... Pour la police , ca va être compliqué et en lien avec la fin de Kuroo. Pour Bokuto et Akaashi , tu tes encore plus éloigné ! Et pour ton PS , Mon OS est sortit depuis bientôt une semaine si tu veux le lire x) ! Et la suite de D+DEU aussi mais tu as déjà commenter alors bon haha. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu !


	9. INFO Reprise !

**Bonjour la compagnie !**

 **Et oui , je suis de retours !**

 **Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des notes a vrai dire , cependant il me devait de vous prévenir.**

 **Cette fiction reprend du service ! Je viens de revenir avec une fiction My hero academia il y a peu ( Deux semaine a tout taper ) et je vous avoue que jai un regain d'inspiration ! Alors je suis déterminé a continuer ce bokuaka !**

 **Malheureusement en contre partie je pense que Deux plus deux est un restera encore en pause un moment , je gere deja trois fiction en ce moment voir quattre alors je peux aps gérer plus pardonnez moi !**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit une vrai update devrait avoir lieu ce mois-ci ! Soyez au rendez-vous ca va envoyer du lourd !**

 **Et puis notre mignon Akaashi et notre mignon Bakuto vous on manquer**

 **Ps: Si vous voulez allez voir ma fiction MHA , courrez y ! Je balance un chapitre tout les deux-trois jours , n'est ce pas genial ? Oui je me fais de la pub !**

 **PS2 : A chaque fois que je veux écrire Bakuto j'écris Bakugou... C'est pas l'meme anime et pas l'meme caractère haha !**

 ** _Oh et cette note sera supprimée quand le chapitre sera mit en ligne !_**

 ** _See you next time !_**


End file.
